


Whatya want from me...?

by SillyFeather



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Errrr... Blood I guess, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, NSFW, Smut, naughty dream, tag will be added as the story goes on to avoid spoilers, teenage hormones shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyFeather/pseuds/SillyFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricked by Bill Cipher, Eryn offer to share her body with him in order to help the triangle demon to get his own body back. Things might become more complicated when it finally take years to find the said body, and when falling in love with a demon is added to the problem.</p><p>But Bill is Bill, and trusting him might not be the smartest idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. deCIPHER

**Author's Note:**

> So, the whole story will be a crossover between Undertale and Gravity Falls, but the whole Undertale crew will only appear later in the story.
> 
> I want to thank again Slyph_Silver (if you haven't read her work, go, now! It's to good to not be read!) who helped me a lot when I started the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/0bnKFd_gzC0

* * *

 

It was the middle of fall. Eryn, a young 13 year old girl, was wandering in the woods near her house. She had quite a bad day at school and didn't feel like going home yet. She had hoped that high school would be something great, that it would be the beginning of her life; meeting new people and stuff, joking with her friends. . . But the fact was, stuff didn't really work out the way she had planned. Teenagers were fucking assholes and she definitely wasn't having as much fun as she thought she would.

She walked to the cliff and sat down against a tree, enjoying the cool wind swirling in her long brown hair. She wondered how much longer she could take this, or if she could find a way to fit into her classroom, before taking a long breath and closing her eyes, just enjoying the peace she could have here.

- _Well, well, well. What do we have here?_

Eryn opened her eyes, surprised. There was nobody here a few seconds ago, what the hell? She looked around, thinking she must have been dreaming, because there was no one around.

- _What are you doing here all alone, dear? Trying to hide from someone?_

She gave another look around herself. Still no one. What was going on? Had one of her classmates followed her to prank her again?

- _Alright now, who's there? Show yourself, this ain't funny!_

 _-Calm down kid, don't be so hasty,_ the voice laughed.

A huge eye appeared in front of her, floating in the air. Eryn looked at it, a bit concerned with her sanity, and she slowly blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or something. The eye blinked once too, and then a triangle materialized around it, and in a sudden flash of light there was a triangle guy in front of her. Yellow, with a bow-tie and a top hat, two little black arms at his sides, and just as little legs under him. This had to be a hallucination. Or a prank. No way this thing was real.

_-Hi kid! The name's Bill. Bill Cipher._

_-Yeeaaah. . . I think I'm going to leave now, because there's_ _**no way** _ _I'm falling for this,_ said Eryn as she stood up.

_-Now now dear, don't leave so soon!_

The triangle guy- Bill, as he just introduced himself- caught her arm, preventing her from leaving. Eryn got goosebumps from that touch. It was real. That thing was really touching her. She started to breath faster, the panic coming to her slowly.

_-Now, don't go having a panic attack, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because I need help._

_-You. . . what?_

She looked at him with curiosity. Why does this triangle need help? And why had he come to her for that?

 _-See, it might not look like it, but I was once a powerful being. And I was here to help people. To grant wishes,_ he started to explain.

_-What, like some kind of genie?_

_-Something like that._

_-So. . . why do you need my help?_

_-Well, for now, I'm actually quite. . . weak. I nearly died a few days ago. Some mad scientist had a problem with the idea of my existence and thought I was too dangerous for the world, so he tried to get rid of me. And nearly succeeded. He destroyed my body in the process._

_-You seem pretty material for someone without a body,_ interrupted Eryn.

- _I'm definitely not, dear. We're in your head._

_-We're what now?_

_-I can only exist in the dream scape for now. You're able to see me because you fell asleep._

_-Oh, great, so I_ _**am** _ _just dreaming. Fuck, my brain really is an ass. . ._

 _-I didn't say that. You_ _**are** _ _asleep, but this is definitely_ _**not** _ _just a dream._

_-Yeah, whatever._

_-You don't believe me, do you? What if I can prove to you that all this is real?_

_-Listen triangle boy, this is getting a bit annoying so can I just wake up now?_

_-Answer me. Will you listen to me if I prove to you this is not_ _**just** _ _a dream?_

_-Yeah, if you want. Prove it, and I'll listen to you._

_-Well then, I guess we have a deal. . . But before I let you wake up, what's your name?_

_-Geez, you've called me deer since you've arrived, just call me Bambi if you need a name._

_-I. . .What? Oh god you. . ._ Bill burst into laughter. _I called you_ _**dear** _ _, not deer! Ha!_

Eryn's face went red. Of course he was calling her dear not deer, what the hell. . . She was so embarrassed. Even if this was just a dream, the fact that she had believed he called her "deer" was ridiculous.

_-You know what? I like it. I think I'm going to call you my little deer starting now._

_-Uuggh whatever, just do what you have to do!_

Eryn was barely looking at him now, his hand appearing in front of her.

- _Well then, we have a deal,_ _**my deer** _ _! Just shake my hand and I'll let you leave._

She grabbed his hand, still avoiding making eye contact, and suddenly she was back against the tree where she had been sitting a few moments ago, with no triangle around. She woke up, disturbed by her dream and angry at herself. Why was her brain messing with her like that, seriously? She slowly went back home, trying to understand how she had ended up dreaming those kinds of things.

That night, Eryn went to bed quite late. She had spent time in her room reading, not realizing the time passing. When she looked at her clock it was 2 in the morning. She gasped and jumped out of her chair when she saw the time. She grabbed her pajama's and started undressing when her eye caught something. She turned to face the mirror, her eyes widening. There was a glowing triangle tattooed on the left side of her chest, right where her heart would be. She blinked in surprise. What the hell?

She looked down at her chest. It was really there, glowing slightly gold. How did that get there? There was nothing there this morning! And how was it **glowing**? This couldn't be. . .Bill. . . ? That couldn't be the "proof" he had been talking about, could it? That whole thing couldn't have really happened. That was impossibe. And yet. . .

She looked at the tattoo again. She slowly moved her hand and touched it, and it glowed stronger. She suddenly felt very, very tired. She quickly put on her pajama's before going to bed, and quickly fell asleep.

She opened her eyes after what seemed only seconds, and Bill was in her room, floating above her.

_-Hey there, little deer. Convinced yet?_

Eryn got out of her bed, furious. Who the hell did that triangle think he was?

 _-Oh my god Bill, a tattoo? Really? A fucking_ _**glowing tattoo** _ _? How the hell am I going to hide_ _**that?** _

Bill chuckled.

_-What kind of kid are you, cursing like that?_

_-I am not a kid anymore! I'm thirteen!_

_-Oh, well excuse me then, young woman! Bu worry not, if you help me you won't have to worry about that tattoo._

_-And what if I_ _**don't** _ _help you?_

_-Well, you'll have a very cool tattoo for the rest of your life. Come on, hear me out before saying no._

_-Fine. Go on._

_-As I've told you, I'm useless right now. I have no power over your world without a body. The body that I've lost, by chance, was not my only one. It was just a substitute for my real body that has been sealed in a mountain for a very long time in your world. Because yes, this is not the first time I've had trouble with the people of this dimension. I guess some people can't handle the idea of a powerful being able to grant wishes. So yeah, I kinda have the ability to return to this body but I'm gonna need help to find it, reach it and unseal it. And that's where I need your help. I'm gonna need a place to stay, a body to borrow, to be able to use my power and find my long lost real body. Basically, I need a vessel._

_-What, you can't go looking for your body on your own?_

_-I'm powerless in the mind scape, little deer. I can't even take a book or anything. The only thing I could do would be wandering randomly, hoping to find my body by luck, and that would take an eternity. And even if by luck I was to find it I would need a body to interact with the seal and break it. With a vessel I could use my magic to try to find it and prepare the spell to break the seal._

_-And how long would that take you if you had a vessel?_

Bill looked at her with an expression she couldn't really describe. It was kidna hard to imagine what he could be thinking. . .

_-I honestly have no idea. Could be a month. Could be years. Or I could be lucky and it could be only a few days._

Eryn took a few minutes to think about it. She could understand that being stuck in a place where you couldn't do anything but barely talk to a teenager while she slept was not really a good situation. And if he was really that powerful he could be really useful for the world. That is, of course, if he was telling the truth.

 _-What would_ _**I** _ _gain from that?_ She asked after a moment.

_-I'm a being full of power, little deer. I've been around for thousands of years. I can give you power, I can teach you anything. Whatever you want, you could have it._

That was. . . tempting. But Eryn didn't want to give an answer too quickly.

_-I. . . need to think about it._

_-Sure thing. Take your time. When you're ready to answer just touch the tattoo like you have done tonight. It will help you get asleep and I will know you are willing to speak to me. For now, I'm leaving you to just sleep. Good night, little deer._

When she woke up the next day Eryn felt strangely well-rested. She didn't know if it was thanks to Bill, but she was definitely going to think about everything he had told her last night.

The days that followed were the same as usual. Nothing interesting happened, and Eryn would come back home after school with a bitter taste in her mouth because of how lonely she felt. Bill hadn't shown up since he told her what he wanted, and even if his offer was really tempting, Eryn couldn't help but think there was something more to this. He wasn't being honest. She could feel it inside her. Something was telling her that he was not this good guy he pretended to be. But still. . . She was considering accepting his offer. Something about the idea of him being able to grant her whatever she wanted was very appealing. But still, she hadn't decided **yet.** It took her a few more days to make up her mind.

She was rushing to her home after school, holding back her tears. Her classmates had really outdone themselves this time. Their pranks and teasing were one thing, but that. . .

She slammed the door of her bedroom shut and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was covered in bruises and her hair was falling neglectfully in front of her face, having been cut by one of her classmates while the others were holding her to the floor and beating her. She couldn't hold herself together anymore and started crying. She let herself fall onto her bed and put a hand on her tattoo. She fell asleep crying, and was awoken by Bill.

_-God little deer, what happened to you?_

He looked. . . surprised? It was hard to tell but he was definitely not expecting this, that's for sure.

_-I. . . Whatever, Bill. I want to be able to defend myself. Can you do that? If I accept can you help me never have to go through that shit again?_

_-'Course I can. Is that all you want?_

_-No, but for now it will have to do._

_-Well then, I guess we have a deal?_ He said, raising a hand to her.

_-Not so fast, triangle boy._

He looked at her questioningly.

- _I'm not just going to give you my body, Bill. I'm not stupid. You want in? Fine. But I'm staying. We're gonna_ _ **share**_ _this body._

Bill seemed surprised. Really surprised this time, there was no doubt. He seemed to be considering this for a moment, then he chuckled.

_-You're definitely surprising little deer. You sure know what you want. All right then. We're going to share. I'm staying with you until I get my body back!_

Eryn nodded and then she took his hand.

_-Then it's a deal._


	2. The Devil Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I am back! It's been long, I know, thank you for being so patient. As an apologize, I'm giving you not only one, but two new chapters today (yay!). There might be a few mistakes, for that I apologize, I'm working on my own now. Sylph-Silver really helped me a lot when I started writing, but she don't have a lot of time for herself so I think it's better if she don't have to worry about someone else story when she does have a bit of freetime. I'm really glad she helped me though, and she's a wonderful writer, so you really should check her stories :)
> 
> Anyway, let's get back to business!
> 
> So, as some of you may have noticed, I'm not puting dialog between " " . That's normal, and that's on purpose. Starting now, Bill is gonna share Eryn's body, so you're going to notice that, sometimes, the - before the dialogs turn into a ~. That mean that it's Bill talking.
> 
> Though, you are gonna run through a few lines of dialog between " ". Those are thoughts.
> 
> And that's it, you're ready to read. I'm not bothering you any more =p
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/O3UuqCN1sQs

* * *

 

Eryn woke up on her bed, paralyzed by the pain. It was like her head was exploding. Her whole body was shaking but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t even scream. Every inch of her skin was burning, all of her muscles were clenching in agony. Every single breath she was taking felt razors in her throat, in her lungs. She thought that she would faint, she hoped that she would faint so the pain will go away, but she wasn’t even allowed that. It longed for what seems hours, and then, suddenly, the pain was gone. Her muscle were still tensed and she was sweaty, but she could move again. She woke up slowly, shaking, trying to recover and realized she couldn’t see **anything** from her right eye.

 ~ _Ah, yes, sorry for that… My fault._

 Her voice. It was her voice. But she hadn’t said anything. Well, she could felt her mouth moving and all, but she hadn’t been wanting to say anything.

 ~ _It’s been a while since I last shared a body with someone, so it might take time to get used to it. You mind?_

 Her body moved, even though she hadn’t meant for it to move. What the hell was happening? Her head turned, and suddenly she was facing the mirror. It was still her of course, but her right eye was completely yellow with a cat-like pupil.

 ~ _Geez Little Deer, you’re in a pretty bad shape._

 She left a hand to her right eye. Great, it was working. Whatever was happening to her body, she still had some control over it. She took a step closer to the mirror to have a better look.

 - _Bill…? Is that… you?_

 ~ _Well of course, who do you want it to be?_ He answered.

 It was really disturbing. Having him answering with her own voice… it was crazy. And if someone came in right now he would have thought that she was talking to herself.

 ~ _Like I said, it’s going to take time to get fully used to it._

 - _It’s… Really strange._

 ~ _I know. We can ear each other thought as well. This is going to be really practical when we’re not alone._

 - _Thank god, I may not look like a total crazy freak. But I’m gonna have to hide your eye, because that would definitely not be good to wander around like that._

 ~ _By the way. Do you mind finally telling me your name?_

 Eryn blushed. Right. He had asked her and she had completely ridiculed herself, and since then she hadn’t manage to tell him what her name was.

 - _Sorry, I forgot about that. My name’s Eryn._

 ~ _Nice. I like it. Well, Eryn, Little Deer, if you don’t mind, I think you, well, more,_ **_we_ ** _would be better without these…_

 He raised her hand in front of her, and a blue flame appear around it. Eryn feared to suddenly feel the pain of a burn, but it never came. Instead, she was suddenly wrapped in blue flames and all of her bruises disappeared along with the pain. Eryn looked at her reflection in surprise. He just healed her. With magic! That was… **So. Cool.**

 Something shined around her neck. She looked down to saw that it was a necklace. It was a Little Deer head with flower in his antlers. Eryn blushed.

 - _Oh my god Bill you didn’t have to…_

 ~ _Consider it as a bonus. A “thank you” gift for letting me in. Now, I can feel that our body really need sleep, so how about we go back to bed?_

 She didn’t have to move. Bill was already moving to the bed, and soon she was laying down again.

 ~ _Good night, kid._

 - _Good night, Bill._

 

* * *

 

 

Getting used to share the same body took them less time that she would have thought. Bill was actually making quite a lot of efforts, managing to not take control over her body while she wasn’t alone, and with colored contact lens Bill’s eyes was not a problem. She would still be in charge at school, though she would sometimes have to restrain herself from chuckling at one of Bill’s joke inside her head. It was kinda helpful to have him around. She sometimes felt like she was cheating, having the help of a millennial being for her tests, but he was actually quite a good teacher. She still would struggle with a few matters (like maths, or even physics, because hell those seemed like they didn’t belong in her head), but Bill would help her understand better and she managed to always get the average results. So, school was still a pain in the ass, and so were her classmates, but at least Bill made the whole stuff a bit less bitter.

 When they would go home, Bill would take more control, while not completely shutting Eryn, and they would spend all their time reading books and making research on the computer to find clues about where Bill’s body could be. Her room’s walls were pretty soon covered in papers they had print, and those paper were covered in scribbles. Things were going well… For a time. After a year, Bill started to get tired of Eryn’s classmate constant teasing and pranks. He was getting sick of her not doing anything against that. He tried more and more often taking control when they would do something. Hell, he even tried to use magic against them. She knew it: she had heard him thought so. Restraining Bill was a pain in the ass, but she managed to do it, even if it used all of her strength to do so.  Eryn hated fighting with him, so she usually just avoided answering when he was starting one. Bill would be mad for a few days and then stuff would go back to what it used to be, until the next time. She wanted to avoid really getting upset at each other, since she had no idea how long he would be with her. It could actually take time since they still had not a single clue as to where Bill’s body was… She managed to spend another six month before really getting in a fight with him. 

It had been quite a bad day, and Eryn classmates had, once again, beaten the shit out of her. Restraining Bill was using so much of her strength that it was actually letting her helpless.

 ~ ** _For fuck sake girl, what is wrong with you?!_** Bill shouted while slamming the door when they got home.

 - _It wouldn’t be that bad if I didn’t have to restrain you, Bill!_

 ~ _Why do you even restrain me, damn it? Do you like getting beaten up so much? I though you wanted this to end! Isn’t that what you asked me when we made that deal?_

 - _I… Fuck Bill, of course I want this to end, but you can’t just use magic against humans like you want to!_

 ~ _I wouldn’t have to if you would just let me use those fist or those legs we have, girl!_

 Eryn growled in annoyance and threw her sweater in the laundry basket. Her tattoo was glowing strong under her tank top. Bill had never made it disappear, of course, but he managed to hide it during the day. But when she was experiencing strong emotion, he would glow more than ever, and it was annoying her. It was a constant reminder of how bad she was at managing her emotions.

 - _Are you finally going to remove that stuff of my chest, Bill?_

 ~ _Do not change the subject!_

 - _I don’t want to fight with you, Bill…_ Eryn sighed

 ~ _So you’d rather fight with your classmate? Well, if you can call that fighting that is…_

 - _Bill, please…_

 ~ _You can’t just keep avoid talking to me! Geez kid, I don’t mind pain, you know? I actually find it quite hilarious, but I’m sharing that body with you, and_ **_you_ ** _definitely don’t like pain. And I don’t like having you feeling so miserable about yourself._

 - _Please, like you care…_

 ~ _But I do care, damn it Eryn! Can’t you just see I’m trying to help you? To_ **_protect_ ** _you?_

 She calmed down a bit, blushing. He was… what? She felt suddenly really stupid. Bill was her only friends, her only ally, and she was fighting against **him**. What was wrong with her? Why did she had to be so stupid all the time?

 ~ _Don’t be so harsh on yourself, Little Deer. I know you don’t want to hurt anybody, but you can’t just let other people hurt you. You have to take care of yourself. Stop caring about other people who don’t gave a shit about you._

 She sighed.

 - _You really are just trying to help me, don’t you?_

 ~ _Of course I am!_

 - _But… Isn’t there another way? Maybe we could just keep them away from me without hurting anybody?_

 This time, Bill sighed.

 ~ _Sure, we can probably manage to do something like that. But will you please let me help you? I promise nobody will realize we’re using magic, they won’t suspect a thing._

 - _Fine, Bill._

 She sat on chair, enjoying the gold tint that was filling the room, and watch it disappear as the glow on her tattoo slowly faded to get back to his normal state.

 ~ _Hey, about the tattoo…_

 - _Forget it, Bill. I don’t really want you to remove it. I, uh, kinda like it actually. Guess I’ve gotten used to it._

 They smiled. It was a really peculiar feeling to share her body. Every movement that Bill would do would feel like her own, but sometimes, they would do the same thing at the same time, and the feeling of it was really great. It was like if they were on the same wavelength. Like they were only one for a brief moment. They completed each other, understood each other during those few seconds, like nothing else mattered, like there was only the two of them as a single being.

 When the feeling started to disperse, she sighed slowly.

 - _I’m still not used to that aspect of sharing my body._

 ~ _Well, it’s not the most unpleasant part of it._

 - _It sure isn’t_ , she chuckled

 Bill slowly left the chair, and they went back to their usual post-school ritual, looking for his body. The next day, for the first time, Bill got rid of any threat. It did it discreetly, just managing to make everything that would happen to her classmate look like bad luck. Untied shoelace. Tripping on a loose tile. A dog suddenly breaking free from his owner and starting chasing the guys. That was actually kinda funny to see. Why hadn’t she let him do that sooner?

 As the weeks passed, she started being fascinated with Bill’s magic. She couldn’t help herself but found really incredible the things he could do with it. Bill soon realized the fascination she had for it and offered to teach her how to use it too. Eryn was thrilled. And so, they started doing little mischief during school time in addition. Small things in the beginning. Sheets disappearing. Power getting off. But the more Eryn learned, the more she got into it, and she started doing stuff a bit less… nice. Making her classmate phone rang during classes, hence having it forfeited by the teacher. Backpack suddenly catching fire at the back of the classroom. And with Eryn starting to act like that, Bill started being a bit more aggressive toward Eryn’s classmate when they were coming to get trouble. They would quite often hurt themselves in their little “unlucky” moments. Eryn was still a bit uneasy with people being hurt, but Bill was doing it for her, so she trusted him. She actually found it kinda neat to have him being so protective…

 Things kept going on like that for a while. One day, they were at the cliff, and Bill was helping her with a bit of her homework, when they heard someone coming. Bill went quiet and started talking only in her head to not make her look like crazy. It was one of Eryn’s classmate. When he saw her, he came with a sarcastic face on his face.

 - _Well hey, look who’s there, if it isn’t our favorite freak. The hell are you doing here alone? Trying to avoid us?_

 Eryn sighed but didn’t answer. She didn’t want to give that guy the pleasure to answer him. She kept her eyes on the paper sheet, before freezing.

 “ _Shit, Bill, I’m not wearing my contact lens! If he gets too close..._ ” she though.

 “ _I’m on it girl_ ”, his voice echoed in her head.

 She quickly could feel his magic flowing through her right eye, and she had to retain a moan of pain because of the burning feeling it was giving her. Even if she still was unable to see through it, she knew he had managed to make it look normal for now.

 “ _So, need help to get rid of him?_ ” he asked.

 “ _I’m not sure. Let’s see how things are going, all right?_ ”

 The guy was apparently not pleased by Eryn’s lack of reaction and started walking toward her.

 - _Hey, hasn’t anybody taught you some manner, freak? You’re supposed to answer when someone talks to you!_

 She barely looked at him, and got back to her homework. She was pushing too far, she knew it. But she couldn’t help thinking that Bill would be there if stuff went nasty. His hand suddenly slapped on her sheet, and when she looked up he was right in front of her, hate and disgust in his eyes. Welp, she was in for a bad time… Before she could think, her hand grabbed his and she stabbed it with her pencil, cutting open his palm, and he jumped back screaming in pain and surprise. He looked at his hand, then back at her, and suddenly he ran away. Eryn stayed stunned a moment, before realizing what just happened.

 - _Oh my god, Bill, are you insane?!_

 ~ S _orry Little Deer, but that wasn’t me._

 - _Wh… What…?_

 ~ _You did that on your own, girl._

 She stayed there, looking at the blood dripping from her pencil. She had… did that? She could feel her heart beating in her chest, and the warmth of her tattoo glowing. What had gotten on her mind? What the hell was wrong with her?

 ~ _Listen, how about you let_ **_me_ ** _handle that kind of things from now on, so you don’t have to get you hands dirty again?_

 She nodded slowly. She would rather let Bill do that kind of things that doing them herself… They headed back home, and she put her mind on the research for Bill to forget about what just happened.

There were no other incident after that. Bill would always take care of the other before they would become a threat, and he wasn’t really restraining himself anymore. He even nearly killed one of them, but Eryn had stop caring about that. If they hadn’t understood now that they were hurt when they were trying to get to her, then it was their own fault if they were getting hurt. Bill was her savior. He was the only one who cared about her. She was lucky to have him. She had learned so much with him, and he was making her life so much easier, so much greater. Of course, by that time, she had understood that he was not quite the so-called good guy he had pretended to be. Bill didn’t really cared about anything but himself. Helping people was the least of his concern. He just wanted his body back to be free to do whatever he wanted. But still, he was taking care of her… It was probably just to get what he wanted, but Eryn didn’t want to believe it. He was there for her. He was her world… She hoped, deep inside her, that he would never guess how bad she had a crush on him, though. A crush. She had a crush on him. On that fucking demon that was sending teenagers to the hospital without a single remorse. That demon who was sending teenagers to the hospital to protect her… That triangle boy. That damn triangle. That being who was sharing her body for years now, and thus knew her better than anybody else. That… that **triangle** demon. Damn, she really was a freak…


	3. Wildest Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops... This is where the smut start. You can skip this chapter and go directly to end of chapter's note to have a little summary of what happened.
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/lqeYUKaHucE

* * *

 

It was on the night before her 16 th birthday that she had her first dream of him.

She was alone in a dark room, and the only thing she could see was a mirror, and her own reflection on it. She was wearing a yellow rockabilly dress with brick pattern – similar to those on Bill’s body – and a pair of black glazing shoes. Her brown hairs were tied into a loose bun and she was wearing really few make up. Beside the brace of her dress, her tattoo was glowing stronger than ever, giving the whole room a golden tint. Her heart started pounding in her chest when she noticed a shadow behind her in the mirror. She turned around, and the shadow was suddenly right in front of her. It was a tall and quite thin man. He was wearing a black pant and a black shirt, with a yellow asymmetric vest (normal size on the front, but reaching his knee on the back) matching the pattern of her own dress. He had medium messy blond hair, with a small top hat floating upside his head. One of his eye was covered by a black eye patch with the drawing of a white eye on it, and his other eye was yellow, with a vertical pupil. He was offering her a hand. Eryn gasped. This was way too familiar.

- _ Bill…? _

He chuckled.

- _ ‘Course Little Deer, who else could I be? _

- _ But… Where are we…? _

- _ Does that really matter? _

He smiled to her and took her hand, and she couldn’t feel her weight. When she looked down, she could no longer see the floor. She gasped. The room around them disappeared and everything turned into a starry sky. She looked at him, blushing. He was beautiful. God, he was dazzling. It was like the stars were glowing for him. And yet, he was looking at her. He hadn’t looked away since they were here, and there was so much desire in his eye. He took her by the hips and pull her close to him, before pressing hip lips against hers.

**Oof**

Eryn was suddenly awoken by the pain. She opened her eyes, groaning, realizing she had fallen of her bed.

~  _ What the hell girl? I kinda was in the middle of something here! _

Eryn blushed, remembering her dream. Was it talking about that?

\-  _ Sorry, I… _

~ _How am I supposed to work and try to make our research go faster if you interrupt me like that?_

\-  _ You… what? _

_ ~ Girl, what do you think I do at night? You might need to sleep but _ **_I don’t_ ** _ , and I’m not going to just wait for you to wake up while doing nothing. So I look over the information we gathered and I keep working. _

Eryn blushed deeper. Of course he wasn’t talking about her dream. Seriously what was wrong with her brain, making up dream like that! She gave herself a mental slap and looked at her clock. It was 4 in the morning.

\-  _ Sorry, Bill. I don’t know what happened, she lied. I’m going back to bed, you should be able to go back to work. _

~ _Wait. Since you’re awake, I have something for you._

Bill lifted her left hand, and she was surrounded by blue flames for a few seconds. When the flames disappeared, she turned toward the mirror to see what Bill had done. She was no longer wearing her pajamas, but instead, an asymmetric blue bustier dress. It stopped right upside her knee on the front, and was going down to her ankle on the back. It was a dark turquoise, with a black belt and lack laces on the side.

\-  _ Oh my god Bill, what the… _

_ ~ Happy birthday, Little Deer. _

She felt the tear coming to her eyes. He had remembered her birthday... And he had offered her a gift! How could that demon be so sweet, so perfect? She felt the urge to hug him, and the reality hit her: she couldn’t. She couldn’t hug him. And even if he wasn’t trapped inside her, she couldn’t, how the hell would she hug a triangle? She caught the cushion on her chair and strongly hugged it with a quiet sob.

~  _ What is that for? Are you not happy? _

\-  _ No! Oh my god no it’s not that. The dress is beautiful Bill, thank you. I’m really touched that you remembered my birthday, actually. Thank you, Bill. _

_ ~ Well I guess that explain the tears? But the cushion…? _

\-  _ Uuh, I, uh... I was so happy that I felt like hugging you to thank you but I actually can’t and so instead I’m hugging a cushion. So hum, just pretend I’m hugging you, okay? _ she answered, blushing.

Bill laughed, making Eryn tensed.

~ _Don’t worry, I’m not making fun of you. It’s just cute. Now…_

The flame covered Eryn’s body again, and she was no longer in the dress. Her pajamas was back

~ _How about you head back to bed so you can sleep a bit more?_

\-  _ Yeah, thank Bill. For that, and for the dress. I love it, really. _

She went back to bed, still hugging her cushion. After Bill little gift and her dream, she really needed to hug something. She touched her deer necklace, smiling. It was the second time Bill was making her a gift. She fell asleep cuddling the cushion and rubbing her necklace.

The second time she dreamed of him was six months later.

She was back in that dark room, wearing the same clothes, but this time, he was there, sitting in a couch, waiting for her. He gave her a warm smile when he saw her, and Eryn felt like he was even more dazzling than last time.

\-  _ How about you come closer, my Little Deer? _

She took a few steps toward him, and he stopped her by grabbing her hand. He slowly kissed it, before looking at her with a mischievous smile. Before she could realize it, he pulled her closer and she felt astride him. He shoved his head on her neck and started kissing her. She blushed, her body shivering because of his kisses and the feeling of his breath against her neck. His right hand was stroking the back of her head, while his left hand started unzipping her dress. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, his breathing a bit heavier than before, while she could barely breathe. He pressed his lips against hers and his left hand went slowly to her breast. She gasped and felt him smiling despite their kiss. She felt her body starting to burn because of Bill’s hand wandering against her skin.

**Oof.**

She was once again awoken by the pain of the sudden contact with the floor. Bill sighed.

\-  _ Sorry Bill, I’m heading back to bed! Sorry for the interruption… _

~ _What the hell are you dreaming about, girl? What can possibly make you move that much in your sleep?_

\-  _ Nothing! _ She answered, probably too quickly, blushing.

She rushed to her bed, hoping to fall asleep quickly before Bill realized the burning feeling between her legs. She could felt the blood pounding in her head, but hopefully Bill was too busy with his work to realize what was happening. She pulled the blanket on her head. This was the second time! And it was even worse than her last dream. What the hell was going on in her head? It was painful enough to have to share every single moment of her live with Bill, but now this? If he discovered what she was dreaming about, he would  **never** stop teasing her about it. Thank goodness Bill didn’t seem to hear every single one of her though or else this would be impossible to hide.

The third dream came two months after that.

In the dark room was a small table and two chairs. A candle was standing in the middle of the table, who had been set for two. She was standing in front of the table, curious. She felt two hands on her hips, and a body pressing on her back. She shivered, recognizing the touch of Bill’s body. He gave her a quick kiss on the back of her neck.

\-  _ I though we could have a little candle-lit dinner, but in the end, I thigh I’m just going to jump straight to the desert… _

He turned her around and she could see all the desire in his eye. He gave her a passionate kiss, pushing her against the table. The candle fell on the floor and died. She held on to him, the feeling of his body against hers making her dizzy. He pressed her a bit more against him. He gently bit her lower lips before licking it, and then pushed his tongue into her mouth. She let her own tongue do the same and he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled apart from her and she remembered to breathe.

\-  _ Hey, don’t stop breathing yet.  _ Bill chuckled.

He went down her neck and started kissing it softly, his breath against her skin giving her goosebumps. He slid a hand under her dress, grabbing and raising her left leg to put it behind him. She let out a quiet moan at the touch of his hand against her thigh. He pushed her a bit more against the table, his hips pressing against hers, and she could feel him hard against her. He grabbed her both legs and put her on the table, pushing everything on the floor, and made her lay on it. He gently bit her neck and grabbed her hips to pull her against his, pressing his hard member between her legs, making her moan. He looked at her, pleased, and then he slowly removed her underwear and started to rub her button. She shoved her head into his neck to muffle her moans. He stroked her entrance and Eryn groaned. She was too shy to ask him to go further but she was really starting to get eager of having him inside her. Bill chuckled and moved her head aside to take a look at her.

\-  _ What was that, Little Deer? You have something to say? _

Eryn looked away, embarrassed. Bill pressed his finger a little harder against her entry, making her moan again.

\-  _ If you want something, you’d better be asking you know _ , he said with a teasing look

She bit her lips. How could she possibly ask him that? That was so embarrassing.

\-  _ What, really? Nothing? Well, guess I’d better stop then… _

He removed his hand, and Eryn couldn’t help but shout a strangled “ _ No! _ ”. He looked at her with a suggestive smile. He wasn’t going to let her get away with that, of course.

\-  _ P...please… _ she begged shyly

\-  _ Please, what? _

\-  _ Uuugh… _ She put her hand on her eyes, hiding from his sight,  _ just come inside me already damn it! _

Bill burst into laughter.

\-  _ Oh, wow, I sure wasn’t expecting that. Guess you’re more eager than I thought, uh? _

\-  _ Bill,  _ **_please_ ** _! _

He snorted. But he had what he wanted, he then came back to his caress. He pulled her head to his and kissed her, nearly making her suffocating to the intensity of the kiss. She panted when he finally released her from his grip, her cheek burning.

\-  _ Well, let’s not make you wait any longer, shall we? _

He finally let a finger inside her and she groaned in pleasure. He played with her until she was wet enough to let another finger in, while she was trying to not completely lose her mind. The feeling was overwhelming her, avoiding her to make coherent thought. She needed more. She wanted more. Bill pulled his finger outside her and she made an unhappy moan. But she soon felt his manhood against her entrance and she gasped. He looked at her, desire in his eye and pull her back again to kiss her while rubbing his member against her, driving her crazy. He released her from his kiss and pressed the top of his member against her entrance, slowly spreading it open. He was looking at her, smirking, his eye glowing gold.

\-  _ You’re mine, Little Deer.  
_

He then thrusted inside her, making her whole body shiver while she moaned in pleasure.

**Oof.**

**_~ God fucking damn it Eryn!_ **

Eryn growled from the frustration, barely paying attention to Bill. 

\-  _ Yes,  _ **_sorry_ ** _. It’s not like I do it on purpose. _

~ _I am really going to need to watch your dream to prevent that from happening again?_

\-  **_Don’t. You. Dare._ **

~ _I swear kid, I’m getting really tired of this shit._

\-  _ Yeah, well,  _ **_I’m getting tired of this too_ ** _. Good night, Bill. _

She dragged herself back to her bed, squeezing her legs to make the burning between them disappear, only to make it worst. She shoved her face under her pillow, hoping wouldn’t notice anything. She could feel her blood beating between her legs and in her head, her whole body still sensitive after her dream. And of course she had to get awake before the best part. The beating went stronger at that memory and she forced herself to think about nothing but a black curtain until the feeling started to disappear.  Bill didn’t say anything so she assumed that he was too busy with his work and sighed in relief. Damn, this had been a close one… She should make sure to apologize to him the next day for being so grumpy with him. It wasn’t his fault. Well… Yeah, it kinda was, but still… Not really. She put her pillow back under her head and she took a breath of fresh air before falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who skipped the chapter:
> 
> Eryn hormones are hitting bad, and she's having naughty dreams. They start around her 16 birthday, and the chapter end a while before her 17th birthday. So... technically underage shenanigans happened. Welp. Next chapter is SFW though !


	4. In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooop, no smut this time, you'll have to wait for more smexy time.
> 
> Things start to move for Eryn and Bill, and honestly, I had tons of fun writing this chapter and the next one. Is it bad to laugh at your own stupid stuff? xD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/WMMOExVjSPo

* * *

 

A while after Eryn’s 18 th birthday, Bill and her took a break on their research. They had been working during the whole winter’s holiday, and they were still in a dead end. Even Eryn had started skipping sleep in order to keep searching, hoping to finally found something. 

Bill hadn’t said anything but Eryn had the feeling that he was losing hope. It was kinda strange, feeling him like that. It was letting Eryn with a bitter taste in her mouth. She hated feeling so helpless, especially toward Bill. A part of their cohabiting was that Bill often shut himself down from her body in certain moment of her life. He had basically explained her how this worked: he was still in her body, but he could manage to contain himself to her mind only with some effort, shutting himself from her senses and so allowing her some privacy. She’d have to call him mentally to reach him, and it was not always easy when he was not focusing on hearing her, so they usually just agree on how long he would be gone before he’d came back. He used to do that only when she had to go to the bathroom or change clothes, but lately he had been shutting himself down without apparent reason, like he just wanted to be alone. Eryn hated that. Not only because she felt helpless toward him, but also because she was feeling uneasy staying too long without him now. The silence in her head was painful, and she couldn’t help but feel terrified at the idea that she would have to live without him for good one day. He had made her addicted to him. And she hated it. She hated him for that. And still, she loved him so much.

She took a sip of her peppermint tea and sighed while looking at the book she was reading. It was a collection of small novel about fantastic creature that she had found on her school’s library. She had first took it because she thought that she could find something in it to help Bill but it was just kind of a goofy work actually. She was clearly not going to find anything in a book that was telling “The Wonderful Tale of the Leprecorn” or “The Curse of the Truth Telling Teeth”. But some of the stories were fun to read, and so she was just reading the book to kill time before Bill decided he was willing to come back.

She turned the page. Uh, a new novel already? She barely remembered what the last was about. Something about gnomes assembling to create a giant gnome, of something. Honestly she wasn’t really paying attention to all of this… – She turned another page – She was too worried about Bill to enjoy her book, actually. She wasn’t even sure why she was trying to read, but it was better than just staying on her bed, doing nothing and just worrying for that damn triangle. – She turned a page – Beside, Bill would probably make fun of her if he found her waiting for him. She sighed. The illustration on the right page was looking a lot like Bill. – She turned the page – That was ridiculous. Even when she tried not to think about him, she ended up doing only that, at a point that she was seeing him on this silly book. Wait a minute, what?

She went back to the last page.  **No. way.** That was not just her mind playing with her there, it  **was** Bill on the illustration!

- _ Shit, Bill! Look at this! _

No answer. She groaned. Of course, he had shut himself down. He couldn’t hear her. And she had no idea when he would deign come back. She went back to the beginning of the novel and started reading it, this time giving it her full attention. It was called “Fear the Beast With Just one Eye” and was talking of a powerful being, living on earth long ago. He was bringing madness on the world, playing with the law of nature by making the waterfall flowing toward the sky on the snow falling on summer. His favorite place on the world back then was Egypt, where he even fused human and animals for fun. He managed to make people believed those were gods and used them as a pretext to make Egyptians do whatever he wanted, even making them build huge monument shaped like him.

Eryn sighed and chuckled. Damn, she had understood by then that Bill was an asshole but this was a bit too much. Still, the very idea that he had made Egyptians build the pyramid for him made her laugh. That triangle was a fucking megalomaniac. She went back to her reading.

According to the book, a group of powerful human sorcerer eventually got tired of his shit and trapped him with the help of a zodiac, banishing his mind to the nightmare realm and sealing his body in a nearby mountain. Damn, there was even a map! She checked on her computer. The place on the map did exist, and there was even legend about it being cursed because a lot of people went missing there.

She bit her lips. All right, this might not be true, but for know, it was the first time they had a trail. Bill had to see this. She closed her eye and try to empty her mind, focusing only on the idea of reaching him. “Bill?”. No answer.  “Bill, please”. Still no answer. She took a deep breath and focused a bit more. Reaching him was always difficult. “Bill. Come on, where are you?”. She heard a muffled sigh. He had heard her, but clearly he didn’t want to listen to her. “Bill, you have to come back.  **I’ve found something.** ”

He groaned, and Eryn was relieved to realize the sound was coming from her throat.

~ _ All right girl, I’m here. What is it?  _

She looked at the book and opened it at the page with the first illustration. She could suddenly feel his excitement. This clearly had gotten his attention. He started reading and turning the pages, eventually reaching new pages that Eryn’s hadn’t even seen because she was such in a hurry to show him what’s she’d find. He was a fast reader so she had barely the time to read those pages, but apparently he had managed to break free and gained a new physical form, and then caused quite a mess in a small town called “Gravity Falls”, before being defeated. The novel was ending with Bill’s death.

~ _ How in hell… _ he mumbled

He closed the book, keeping a finger inside it to not lose to page, and looked at the back of it. Eryn’s realized he was looking for the name of the author, and he quickly found what he wanted.

**Tyrone Pinetree** .

There were a few seconds where in didn’t say anything before he started laughing. 

~ _ Oh my god this is too good! _

He was unable to hold himself. Apparently, this was something hilarious. His laugh started being hysterical. He was laughing so much they couldn’t breath anymore. 

“ _ Bill, we have to breath damn it _ ” she told him mentally, unable to speak out loud because of his laugh. 

He took a deep breath and started to calm down, but Eryn could still feel his delight everywhere inside her mind.

~ _ I can’t believe it, you did it. You really did. I swear, I’d hug you if I could, girl. _

She felt her face reddening. Feeling him so pleased and so happy was heartwarming. And it was thanks to her. She had done it! She managed to help him. And she had done it by herself, while he was not there. It was some kind of a victory for Eryn. But the simple fact of feeling him so overwhelmed with joy was the best reward, even if she wouldn’t have mind a hug from him.

- _ So… The stuff on this book are true? _

~ _ Hum, yeah, about that… _ he started, tensing up a bit,  _ you know… _

- _ The frigging pyramids, Bill, seriously? Do you need help to carry your ego? _

~ _ That’s… The only thing you have to say after reading this? _

- _ Listen, Triangle Boy, I’ve known for a while that you weren’t really the good guy you pretended to be when we met. Of course, I didn’t think it was that bad but... Seriously Bill, I don’t care. _

Bill stood still for a few seconds, and then dropped the book before grabbing the cushion on her back and held it tight against her.

- _ Huu, what are you doing? _

~ _ Keep quiet and just pretend I’m hugging you, Little Deer… _

She blushed and started holding to cushion too, and everything around us disappeared. There was only the two of them, hugging, and nothing else mattered for the next minutes. Eventually, Bill released his grip on the cushion and break their connection.

~ _ And just so you know, my ego is fine, thank you.  _

- _ I have no doubt about it. So, now what? _

Bill picked up the book and managed to find back the pages of the novel. He showed her one of the illustration, where he was circled by some kind of wheel covered in signs.

~ _ See this? That’s the zodiac they used to trap me. It’s also with that thing that they’ve sealed my body. We need to get rid of it in order for my body to be freed. But I have no idea how. _

- _ Hum. Maybe we could try to find the author of that book? See if he knows anything else? _

~ _ You’re right, I’m pretty sure the little fuckers know how to do it, but I doubt he’d tell me. _

- _ Wait, you know him?  _ She asked

~ _ Damn yes. He’s not using his real name but it’s not like he was really subtle there. He could as well have called himself “Not Dipper Pine”. _

- _ How can you be sure, then? _

~ _ He always wished his name was Tyrone. And Pinetree? Damn,  _ **_I’m_ ** _ the one who came with that nickname. And the fact that he know so much is a pretty big clue. He’s great uncles are the one who nearly killed me. _

- _ Oh, wow. Not a big friend of yours then. _

~ _ Definitely. _

Eryn keep quiet a while. She had learned quite a lot of stuff about Bill the last hour, and they were closer than ever to free his body. They couldn’t stop there. Sure, Tyrone Pinetree – or Dipper Pine, whatever his name was – wouldn’t give answer to Bill, but she was not Bill. Maybe they could somehow trap him into giving the information they needed?

- _ Would you be able to tell where he’d be? _

~ _That guy? I'd find him anywhere._ _  But I’ve told you, he will surely not be willing to help me. _

- _ Seriously Bill, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You’re not exactly “you” right now you know. _

~ _ That’s… Hum. Yeah, you’re right. What are you suggesting? _

- _ Maybe I could pretend I’m some kind of fan? Start talking to him like I’m just trying to figure stuff out because I’m interested by the back story or stuff. Or told him I’m writing a fanfiction and want to get a little bit more information? _

~ _ Going for flattery, he? Wouldn’t be the first time a Pine falls for that… You know what? This might work. All right, girl, let’s do this. _

- _ Bill, wait.  _ She stopped him, feeling that he was going a bit too optimistic, _ even if you find him, we still have to manage to go to him. _

~ _ Don’t worry about that, this won’t be a problem. Get dressed while I’m looking for him and we’ll leave as soon as I’ve localized the boy. And don’t worry about my eye, I’ll take care of it myself. _

- _ The boy? So he’s young then? _

~ _ He’s barely older than you, yes. _

Eryn went to her dresser. If he was about the same age as her, this could even be easier than she thought. She smiled when she noticed the blue dress Bill had offered her for her birthday. She would have love to wear it, but it was probably a bit too much. She took a white blouse and a tight jean, and started tying her hair in a ponytail. She looked at herself, not completely satisfied. There was a blue blaze around her, and she had a blue blazer over her blouse. She smiled at the sight of a little rhinestone deer on her pocket.

- _ Thank, Bill, that’s exactly what I needed.  _ She said while taking a bag before stuffing the book in it.

~ _ You’re welcome. Ready to go? _

- _ Well, yes but how- _

~ _ Just let me do my things. _

Bill snapped her fingers and she was completely wrapped in blue flames. When they disappeared, she was in an alley she didn’t know. She gasped. Oh god, did he just teleported them?

~ _ That’s right, teleportation. It’s really useful. _

That was awesome. But Eryn was suddenly feeling quite uneasy.

- _ You’ve, hu, catch quite a lot of my thought without me wanting to, lately… _

~ _ You’ve probably been a bit less focused. Why, you have stuff you want to hide? _

- _ Of course not, what could I possibly have to hide from you?! _ She answered, a bit nervous

~ _ Well, whatever. I’ve managed to find Pinetree. He’s heading to that cafe across the road. You just have to go there and find a way to start a conversation. So, the second you leave this alley, I’m letting you handle the situation. _

She nodded, and felt her eye burning with Bill’s magic. She moaned.

- _ Seriously Bill, that’s really not my favorite way of hiding your eye... _

He didn’t bother answering and she sighed. She didn’t know what he had in mind but fine, if he wanted to do it like that… She went out of the alley and crossed the road, entering the cafe. The place was relatively empty, except for a young man at the counter.

“ _ Yep, that’s definitely him. _ ” Bill’s voice echoed in her head.

“ _ Let’s do this then _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heyyyy, next chapter will be staring Dipper Pine yay!


	5. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, here comes Dipper Pine.
> 
> I feel like I'm being so mean to the poor guy, but geez, this chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you'll have as much fun reading it :D
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/SJkj3DgW8Y0

Eryn took the book on her arm and went to the counter, bumping into Pinetree when he turned around with his order. She felt down, narrowly avoiding getting covered in coffee, dropping the book and her bag, its content rolling on the floor.

- _ Oh my god, sorry! _ The boy said,  _ are you alright? _

- _ Oh, yeah, it’s okay. I wasn’t looking where I was going, sorry. _

She started grabbing her stuff and putting it back into her bag, and he squatted to help her. When he saw the book, his eyes grew wide. He seemed surprised to see someone with it.

- _ That’s yours? _ He asked

- _ Oh uh, yes? _

- _ You’ve read it? _

- _ Well, yes, I- _

- _ Did you liked it??  _ He looked like a puppy looking at his master eating ham.

Of course. From what she had seen at the beginning of the book, it was quite new, and there was probably not a lot of people knowing it for now, so he was just waiting in hope that his work would become a hit.

- _ Oh my god, yes! _ She jumped on the occasion,  _ it’s one of my favorite! I mean, yes, these might just be novels, but the author definitely have his own universe. These might as well be all taking place in the same world. _

He gasped, his eyes sparkling. He was definitely falling for it. She felt Bill struggling to not laugh.

“ _ Listen here, Triangle Boy, if you can’t manage to stay still, you’re out! _ ”

“S _ orry! God he’s so desperate for recognition it’s not even going to be a challenge _ ”

- _ Oh my god yes, yes! You’re  _ **_completely_ ** _ right! _ He said, helping her to get back on her feet,  _ oh god it’s so good to see someone who finally understand! _

- _ You’ve read it, too? _ She asked innocently

He smiled to her, apparently trying to take a confident look.

- _ More than that. I’m actually  _ **_the author_ ** _! _

Eryn felt her link with Bill breaking, and she knew he had shut himself out. He was obviously dying from laughing somewhere in her mind, and she had to restrain herself laughing too from that idea. When this was over, she was definitely going to get him for that. She focused on what she was doing and manage to put the most fangirling smile on her face she could.

- _ Oh my god, you’re Tyrone Pinetree?! _

- _ That’s just an alias, but yes, it’s me. _

- _ I… Oh my god. Oh my god. Uuuhh… Let me buy you another coffee. Please. I can’t believe I’ve ruined your coffee, oh my god this is so embarrassing I just- _

- _ Okay, okay, if you accept to drink your coffee with me. _

She gave him an enthralled look, and he smiled at her. God, Bill was right, this was really too easy. She bought to coffee and they both took a seat to a free table.

- _ Oh my god I can’t believe I’m having a coffee with  _ **_Tyrone Pinetree_ ** _. _

- _ He, just call me Dipper. _

She couldn’t help and gave him a curious look. He smiled to her before pushing his hair away from his forehead, revealing a birthmark shaped like the Big Dipper, and gave her a thumbs up. She took an amazed look.

- _ That is so cool! _

Dipper chuckled. She felt that the connection with Bill was back. He finally had stopped laughing then, good. She hoped he would not need to shut himself down again.

- _ So, you’ve read the book. What’s your favorite story? _

- _ “Fear the Best With Just one Eye”. I love how it’s using the Egyptian Mythology. And the fact that the demon is actually just a triangle, like there’s nothing threatening in him at first but he’s just one of the most badass bad guy ever. That’s a small detail, but it’s genius. I’m happy those are just stories because I couldn’t get myself to sleep if such a powerful being existed. _

“ _ You’re going to make me blush, sweetheart. _ ”

“ _ Oh, shut up... _ ”

Dipper laughed, blushing.

- _ I’m glad you liked it. I haven’t had a lot of review on my work since it has been published, so I’m a bit nervous. I’m really happy to meet someone who loved it, and seem to actually understood what I wanted to do. _

She gave him a big smile and took a sip of her coffee. She removed her blazer and lean against the table on her arms, revealing a bit of her blouse’s cleavage. Dipper blushed but apparently couldn’t manage to look away.

- _ Where do you get such ideas, by the way? _

- _ Hum. _ Dipper tensed up a bit, apparently feeling uneasy.  _ I, uh… Most of these were in a way childhood nightmare. _

- _ Well, you have more interesting nightmare than me. _ She giggled.

“ _ You’re giving him quite an act there, girl... _ ” mumbled Bill in her head

“ _ Jealous? _ ”

He didn’t answer.

- _ Don’t say that. With a bit of imagination any story can become interesting.  _ Dipper said with a big smile on his face.  _ You know, it’s really nice to talk about my book with someone. _

- _ I wanted to ask, uh, what’s your opinion about fanfiction? _ Eryn asked, pretending to be a bit awkward

- _ You’re writing a fanfiction? About  _ **_my_ ** _ book? _ Dipper looked at her like if this very idea was one of the most pleasing things he had heard in his life

- _ I’ve, uh, started one, but I can’t seem to get anywhere. _

- _ Would you mind giving me a quick summary? Please! _

- _ It’s really not interesting, I mean, you’re the author, you’ve probably got more interesting stuff to- _

- _ I won’t laugh! Promise!  _ He seemed really excited by the idea of her writing a fanfiction.

Well, fuck. She hadn’t planned that. She managed to find something and said the first things she could think of.

- _ So, uh, it’s a sequel to “Fear the Beast With Just one Eye”. The demon would appear to not be dead and manage to get back his body, you know, the one from ancient Egypt, and we’d discover that actually the author of the book was the real hero of the story and that the collection of novels were just stuff he had studied, and so he saves the world. All right, it sounds even worse now that I’ve met you… _

“ _ Girl, I don’t know where you got that from but that is way too close to reality. He’s going to get suspi- _ ”

- _ Oh my god that is awesome!!! I mean, I’m not saying that because that would make me a hero or something, well, maybe a little bit actually, but I really like the idea!! _

“ _ Forget it, the kid is stupid. _ ”

- _ Oh, uh, thanks. But I doubt you’d get the opportunity to read that one day however, like I’ve said, I’m struggling a bit with it… _

- _ Aw, come on. Maybe I could help you? _

- _ Oh my god, having help from the author? No way.  _ **_No way!_ ** _ You’d do that?? _

- _ Anything for my biggest fan _ , he chuckled.  _ So, what seems to be the problem? _

- _ The part where the demon escape. I don’t know how to justify it. I have no idea how he could manage to get his body back either. _

- _ Yeah, I see. Well, since he’s a dream scape demon, I guess he could have survived only in the dream scape when his physical form was destroyed in Gravity Falls,  _ Dipper explained. He shivered at this idea. _ I guess that would be the best explanation. The difficulty of getting his body back would be to actually localize him _ –  _ “No shit, Sherlock _ ” groaned Bill –  _ because the seal would be quite easy to break. The zodiac has been engraved in the rock, but if he managed to damage the engraving, then the zodiac would lose his power. _

- _ Wow. You sound like you’ve really seen the place. _

- _ Well, he, imagination is a really powerful thing, _ he say with a forced smile.

- _ Sure is. Well then, I guess now I’ll be able to write the stuff, so- _

She didn’t have the time to realize what was happening, but she suddenly was pressing her lips against Dipper’s. She tried to get back, but Bill was apparently using every single one of his resources to stay in control this time. The burn on her eye finally disappear, and she sighed in relief while Bill finally put an end to his Kiss with Dipper. The surprise in his eye slowly turned into terror when he saw Bill’s eye.

~ _ Thank you, Pinetree. You’re a real sweetie. See you soon! _

And before Dipper could do anything, they were gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize to the poor Dipper for playing with him like that, haha xD


	6. ECHO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last time I'm posting 2 chapters at once lol ^^ It' gonna be one by one starting next week until I'm posted everything I've already done.
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/5yumRT_294w

* * *

When the flame around her disappeared, Eryn gasped. She thought that they would be back in her room, but they were definitely not. She looked around and didn’t seem to recognize anything. Bill started walking inside a nearby cavern. Of course. Bill had the answer he needed. He had rushed directly to the place where his body was. She could feel his excitement, his eagerness. She should have been happy for him, but her stomach was twisting. That was it. He was going to leave. For good. She will never hear him in his head again. Damn, she knew this moment would come but she had never thought it would be so sudden. A few hours ago they didn’t even had a single lead! She felt dizzy. The fear she had denied for so long was suddenly crawling on her back. She couldn’t help it. She could feel it. He was not just going to leave her mind. He was going to leave **her** . She shivered. Bill had been silent since their arrival, but she could feel her heart beating because of his excitement. Could he feel how **she** was feeling, right now?

He kept walking silently for nearly an hour on a small tunnel, using his magic as a light source, and then finally, they arrived where Bill’s body obviously was. In the center of small cavern, a bubble was floating, with multiple chain and lock on it, above the zodiac that was holding it sealed. The whole place was illuminated by the bubble, which was glowing with the same warm gold as her tattoo. Her heart clenched. She forced herself so break the heavy silence that surrounded them.

- _So… Hum… How are you planning to-_

Before she could end her sentence, he had sent a strong wave of magic on the floor, breaking the zodiac and making the whole place tremble. The locks and chains on the bubbles disappeared.

- _Hum, yeah, that should do…_

~ _Well, Little Deer… It has been fun, but I think it’s time I give you back your body,_ he said softly

She stood silent, trying to assimilate the fact that he would be gone soon.

~ _So… Hum… Aren’t you, like, going to say something?_

- _What’s the point?_ She said harshly, _you’re going to leave without me, aren’t you? Let’s get over it quickly, please._

He was suddenly uneasy, and Eryn regretted that this was going to be the last thing she felt from him. But it was for the best. That cruel joke had gone on for long enough. Bill took a few steps toward the bubble, and then reach it with her hand. The second she touched it, a wave of energy swept the place and everything went black. As her eyes were trying to adapt to the sudden obscurity, Eryn slowly realized the heavy silence surrounding her. For the first time in years, she was truly alone. She could no longer feel Bill inside her head. She fell on the floor, empty, desperate, and couldn’t avoid the tears from flowing on her face. The only light remaining on the cavern was the glowing of her tattoo, and seeing it made her cry even more. He was gone. And that stupid light on her chest was the only thing she has left from him. Worst, it would always be there, constant reminder of Bill… She crossed her arms around her chest, squeezing herself, trying to make the horrible feeling of despair go away, but couldn’t manage to do it. She stayed there, sobbing, shivering, unable to bear the pain. He was gone. He was really gone.

- _Aw, Little Deer… Don’t cry…_

She froze, her heart skipping a beat. She slowly looked up, holding her breath, too afraid to have just dreaming it. Her face brighten up when she saw him. He was there. He was right in front of her, holding a golden light ball on his hand. He was there. Looking at her with his deep yellow eye, his hair neglectfully falling on his face, giving her a sorry smile. He was there…

Wait. **What**?

Her face went back to despair. Fuck. Fuck! What was wrong with her? It was painful enough that he had left, and now **that**?

- _Well, you don’t seem really happy to see me…_

She put a hand on her eyes, crying like she had never been crying. Her eyes were burning, and the blood was beating in her head. She couldn’t look at him. She didn’t want to. He had just left her and now his brain was doing this? Making her see the Bill she had been dreaming of? No. **Hell no**.

She heard him getting on his knee and felt his hands on her shoulder.

- _Eryn. You are_ **_not_ ** _dreaming._

She looked at him, desperate. This really had to stop. Her body clenched. She was feeling sick. It was too much for her. The pain was too much.

- _Listen to me. I know what you’re thinking, I’ve been in your head long enough for that. I swear to you,_ **_you are not dreaming_ ** _._

She wanted to believe him. She wanted it so badly. Just letting everything go and jump in his arm, even if this was just a dream, feeling him hold her against him, holding her tight, and just making the most of every second of her dream. But then, she would be so broken when she’d finally awoke to find herself alone…

- _Come on_ , he took her face on his hands, _does that even look like one of your dream? No dark room, no dress, hell, you weren’t even aware that you were dreaming before you woke up back then!_

This… Well, this was true. Coming to think about it, all the pain she was experiencing right now was way too much to be a dream, and she felt quite awake. Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait what did he just said? **How did he know that?** He couldn’t know. He was working, right? He said he was working on finding a lead when she felt from the bed. He was **working** . He **had to be** working. Oh, fuck, this was bad.

He must have seen the horror on her face because he gave her a guilty look.

- _Yeeaaah, I might have been aware of those little dreams of yours Little Deer_ _…_

Well, fuck...

But... he was there. He really was there. That should have made her feel better, but she was feeling worse than before. It was like her whole body was tearing apart. Something was wrong. Why was she feeling so bad? She looked at Bill, scared, as her muscles clenched in agony.

He let go of her face, chuckling, and a mirror appeared in his hand, allowing Eryn to look at herself and she backed up in terror. Her eyes had both taken the appearance of Bill’s eyes, and she looked like she had been on an old glitching television, her body barely holding in place. It was blurry, distorted, looking at herself made her head hurt. She looked at Bill to ask for help, but then looked away, self conscious. She couldn’t let him see her like that!

He grabbed her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

- _It’s okay, don’t look away. You’re a bit unstable for now but I definitely love your eyes_ , he said chuckling, _there’s nothing wrong with you, I swear. Those eyes actually suits you, you know? Just calm down, take a deep breath, it’s going to be alright. It had been quite an emotional day for you, uh?_

She tried to take a deep breath and nearly collapsed from the pain.

- _It’s alright, stay with me_ . He made her lay on his lap and started stroking her hairs, _you’re gonna be okay Little Deer, just breathe slowly. The pain will fade away, I swear._

She closed her eyes and tried to take another deep breathe, this time managed to handle the pain. She focused on Bill’s hand on her hairs, the feeling slowly making her feel better. Each new breathe she was taking was a bit less painful than the previous one, before the pain finally disappeared. She stayed on Bill’s lap a few more minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being against him.

- _Feeling better?_ He finally asked

- _Yeah, I think…_ She sat up straight, _what the hell was that?_

- _Madness!_ He answered, smiling, _it’s the essence of my magic. You’ve accumulated quite a few while I was sharing your body!_

Eryn looked at him, confused. She had no idea what he was talking about, but he looked absolutely overjoyed by whatever was happening.

- _But I’ve never… It’s the first time that… How…?_

- _I’m a being of pure madness, so much that it’s actually leaking through me. Seeing how long I’ve been in your body, it’s not surprising that you’ve accumulated some of it, but geez, I wasn’t expecting you to accumulate so much of it! While I was still inside you, I kept it stable, but with me out, you’re the only one in charge of it now, so I guess I’m gonna have to teach you how to keep all that under control. And believe me, if you listen to me, you’re gonna be one hell of a powerfull being!_

- _Fuck, Bill, that was painful…_ she said, frowning

- _You’re still human so I’m not really surprised… But it will get better. It’s going to take a few years, but the less human you’ll be, the less it’s going to hurt._

- _The less human I’ll… Wait, what? Oh my god am I going to become a triangle?_

- _God, no!_ Bill laughed, _your body is just gonna adjust to the madness._

- _You should have explained that to me. You should have told me it would happen._

- _I had no idea I would be with you for so long, I didn’t think-_

- _No, not that_ , Eryn interrupted him, _you should have told me I would… uh… I don’t even know how to call that. Glitch? Yeah let’s go with that for now… You should have told me I would glitch when you’d leave me. What would have happened if you hadn’t come back? Wait… Why did you even came back?_

Bill looked embarrassed. Eryn’s heart melted: he was really too cute. But she kept staring at him, waiting for an answer

- _Listen, how about we talk about that somewhere else?_

- _Well, I wouldn’t mind getting out of here, but-_

- _I’ll answer. I promise._

- _Fine…_ Eryn sighed

He smiled to her, and she couldn’t help smiling in return. He gave her his hand and, when she took it, they were both wrapped in blue flames and she knew he just teleported them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, no more ~ to start a dialog now since they now have a separate body.


	7. Disintegration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... Here we go again with some sin. I guess you can read the beggining, which is SFW, cuz there's the whole dialog between Bill and Eryn after why he came back and stuff. So, you can read until the line if you want to avoid NSFW. After the line, well... Frick frack happens.
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/aUXC1f3dzyo

* * *

When the flame around them disappeared, they were no longer in the cave. They were not in Eryn’s room either. It was a place she had never seen before. A large room with dark red walls which seemed quite leaning. Actually, looking around, and seeing how the wall were all leaning toward the center, she assumed they were in some kind of pyramid. There was not much in the room, a few triangular windows – Bill sure had a thing with triangles… - and a huge stone seat. Bill jumped on the seat.

- _Man, it’s good to be home!_ He said, stretching

So… this was Bill’s home? That seemed quite logical, even though the place must be huge, seeing how that room alone already seemed so big. It could probably use a bit more furniture thought…

Eryn slowly walked to the nearest window to look outside. She had to restrain a little gasp from the height. They were indeed in a pyramid, but that stuff was not on the floor. It was… floating. Not too high but enough to make her head spin a bit. They were upside a forest, and there seemed to be nothing else near. That was probably for the best, a huge floating pyramid would probably make people freak out.

- _You were right. I had planned to leave._

She tensed when he spoke. She had known it, but earring it was still really unpleasant. She remained silent and kept watching out, waiting for the rest of his explanation.

- _The fact is, I actually did it. But I had left for barely ten minutes when I realized that I wasn’t feeling as pleased as I thought I’d be. For some reason, not having you near, not hearing your voice… It felt like it was not right. And that’s ridiculous. I’m_ **_Bill Cipher_ ** _, damn it, I shouldn’t be annoyed to leave you behind. But you’re not like the other humans I’ve met. And I’ve met plenty, girl, I’ve made tons of deals, but you… You’ve been a pain in the ass since the beginning of this. Seriously, preventing me to take your body by making it part of the deal that we’d share it?_ **_Nobody_ ** _had ever done that. Ever. I could have gone to anybody else, managed to find someone stupid enough to just give me their body without even realizing what they were signing for, but no. You had gotten me intrigued. And so I made that deal with you. And boy was I right to do so. I had so much fun with you, you have no idea. And it was nice to see you having such a good time with me without wanting anything in return. I mean, sure, you asked for protection when we made the deal, but in the end I had to fight for you to let me actually help you. And even knowing that I had lied to you in the beginning and that I was a bad guy, you still liked so much spending time with me._

Eryn slightly jumped, suddenly feeling the presence of Bill on her back. He put his hands on her arms, pressing himself against her, his head on her neck.

- _And I realized. I wasn’t happy because I wanted you to be with me._ **_Me_ ** _. Bill Cipher. I wanted_ **_you_ ** _to be with me._ His voice was becoming more and more harsh while his body tensed, and his grip on her arms intensified. _The simple fact of not hearing you anymore was a pain! I missed having you with me._

Eryn hold her breath, suddenly worried. She wasn’t sure anymore that coming here with him was such a good idea. Her stomach twisted as an irrational fear started growing into her.  

_-And I really should kill you for that._

He suddenly turned her around and pushed her against the wall, his hand around her neck, nearly strangling her. His eye was burning red, and his stare was threatening. He tightened his grip around her neck and she started shaking. She looked at him with a pleading look.

- _B… Bill…_

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kill her. Because it was obviously what was about to happen. She held her breath, and then…

He kissed her. He released his grip on her neck and put his hand on the back of her head instead, making sure that she wouldn’t back away, and put his other hand on her back to pull her against him. He finally released her from his kiss and looked at her intensely.

- _Stay with me_ , he said. _I’m going to take my revenge on those people who nearly killed me before making this dimension mine, and I want to have you by my side. I want you to be mine._

She shivered. He nearly killed her a few minutes ago and yet, she was melting from his stare. She was terrorized than he might actually end up killing her, but she couldn’t even bear the idea of living without him. This damn triangle was going to be the end of her… She kissed him back as an answer, and she suddenly felt herself falling backward.

* * *

She ended up laying on something soft – which seemed to be a bed from the feeling of it – with Bill leaning on her. She blushed when she felt him hard, pressing against her hips, and he deepened their kiss. He let his tongue play with hers while he started to unbutton her blouse. When he was done, he pulled away from her and gave her a threatening look, despite all the desire that was also coming from it.

- _I swear Little Deer, you better let me finish this time…_

She blushed even deeper, remembering how her last dream had ended, and she realized what his last words were implying.

- _Wait… Those weren’t just dream?!_

- _Can we_ **_not_ ** _talk about that_ **_now_ ** _?_ He groaned

- _But-_

He forced her to get quiet by kissing her again while removing his vest, throwing it away. Eryn sighed but didn’t resist, starting to undo his shirt, which make Bill let a satisfied moan out. He reached the back of her bra with one of his hand and she snorted from his trouble removing it. She grabbed his hand back and bring it between her breasts.

- _Front strap, silly._ She said with a cheeky smile

- _Whoever thought about this is a genius. Now, let’s head back to business…_

He unclipped her bra and grabbed her right breast, squeezing it while his thumb was teasing her nipple, and he slowly kissed her from her neck down to her other breast, giving her goosebumps from the feeling of his lips against her skin. She bit her lips when he started sucking her nipple, playing with it with his tongue, and she moaned when he gently bit it. He slowly leaned back and smiled to her, before slowly letting one of his finger run across her tattoo, making her tremble. He laughed quietly.

- _Will you look at that, your madness is definitely reacting to mine…_

Bill straightened up and pull Eryn to him, make her sit astride of him, and he shoved his head between her breast, slowly kissing her skin, and went back to her tattoo. He let his tongue slowly slide on it, and she moaned, her body suddenly a lot more sensitive than before. She rubbed herself unconsciously against him, her body burning with desire, and he held her strongly against him. He started unbuttoning her pant and groaned because of how not cooperative the button seemed.

- _Well, fuck this_ , he finally sighed before using his magic to finally get them both naked.

Eryn shivered at the sudden feeling of her bare skin against his, and he pushed her back on the bed. He kissed her breast and then slowly went down her belly and her tight, making her blush when he slowly spread her legs.  His tongue gently wandered on her tight, and she groaned from how much she wanted to actually feel that damn tongue **inside** of her. That was ridiculous, he was driving her crazy. He chuckled, apparently really pleased to feel her so impatient. He came between her legs, licking her entrance before pushing his tongue inside of her, causing her to let a small scream of pleasure escape. He pulled her closer, allowing himself to go deeper inside her, and hell, he was his first, but she was pretty sure that his tongue wasn’t supposed to go that far. A wave of pleasure made her body clenched and she dug her fingers on the sheets. He backed up slowly, a seductive grin on his face, and she sighed in disappointment.

- _You know that if you want something you have to ask for it, don’t you~?_

- _Oh for fuck sake Bill, you’re going for that again?_ She groaned

- _I want you to beg me Little Deer~_

She hid her face on her hands, and he slowly inserted a finger inside her, making her moan. He pressed it against her flesh, enough to keep her excited, but slow enough to make it frustrating as hell. She moaned, her hips unwillingly moving to make his press more pleasing, but he just went even slower to counterbalance it. She sighed in despair.

- _Bill, please!_

- _Please… what?_ He asked, rubbing his thumb on her button to push her a little more

- _Please, take me~_ she begged, moaning.

He removed his finger and pressed his member against her entrance, slowly pushing inside. She let a painful moan out as he entered for the first time. She trembled, and he slowly stroked her head while kissing her neck.

- _It’s okay girl, the pain will fade away_ . He whispered, his breath on her neck giving her goosebumps, _just relax._

He slowly pushed a little deeper, making small waves of pleasure slowly overtaking the pain. Feeling that her body was starting to relax, he backed up before going back in, making her moan. She held onto his neck, the pleasure slowly increasing with each one of his thrust. She shoved her head into his shoulders, trying to muffle her screams. He started making his thrust stronger, faster, making her screaming louder.

- _Bill~_ she moaned

- _Fuck yes, I like the sound of that~_ he said, thrusting harder inside her, _do it again Little Deer, say my name~_

- _Aanw~ Bill~_

He grabbed her ass, squeezing it firmly and pulling her against him strongly, making her whole body clenched from the wave of pleasure.

- _Oh god, Bill, I… You’re… Mmmnnnhhh~_

He gave her a predatory smile, and pulled her legs on his shoulders, thrusting deeper into her. She screamed, reaching her orgasm while her body was trembling and tightening from the pleasure, and she could feel Bill’s member pulsing inside her as he came right after her. He looked at her, panting, an oddly satisfied smile on his face.

- _Damn, I love how those eyes look on you~_

She suddenly became aware of that burning feeling in her eyes, and she realized that they must have gotten like Bill’s eye again, making her blushing. He lean forward and pressed his lips against her, before laying down beside her. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, holding her tight, her head on his chest.

- _You’re mine, Little Deer. You’re mine, and I’m_ **_never_ ** _letting you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand since I was into the sin train, why stop here, the next chapter is gonna be NSFW too xD


	8. No Light, No Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuu... So, yeah, I sinned again? xD  
> This chapter is 100% guilty pleasure, and can be skipped without any remorse for those of you who wants to avoid sins. There is no plot involved at all. The only "important" thing is, a few month have passed since last chapter.
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/29XGlYUlqfA

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky when Eryn awoken. Bill was laying beside her, eye closed. She smiled. He had explained her that even he if did not need to sleep, he still could do it if he wanted it, and he kinda liked staying with her like that. It had been a few month now since he had gotten his body back, but she still couldn’t believe how **great** things had been going since then. Though she should really, really stop being so easily aroused by him because damn it, he was probably thinking that she was some kind of sex addict by now. She slowly straightened up, looking for her clothes, trying to not awake Bill.

- _Going somewhere, Little Deer?_

- _Aw, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up! I was just looking for my clothes…_

- _Na, I was already awake, just waiting for you. You really need to put them back on?_

He looked at her with a charming grin and she had to use all of her will not to not fling herself at him. He just smiled damn it. How was he so frigging sexy?

- _He, I’m pretty sure you’d love to have me wander naked in your place but I’d rather not_ , she said, starting to gather her stuff. _Come on, where did you put my underwear this time?_

- _I have no idea. I was more focused on where I did not want them to be rather than where I wanted them, so… They might be anywhere in the universe for all I know._

- _Aw, Bill, I loved those underwears…_

He chuckled and teleported behind her. He grabbed her hips and gave a soft kiss on her neck. She shivered at the feeling of his lips against her skin, and she felt her whole body heating. Why did he have to be so… irresistible…

- _Believe me, you’re way better without it_

- _I… I…_ she started, beginning to lose her mind to his touch. She had to get away from him. He was intoxicating. **_Shower._ ** _I need a shower. Do you mind if I…?_

- _’Course not,_ he said, still slowly kissing her neck. _But I have a better idea. How about we take a warm, bubbly bath together?_

The idea of having a bath with Bill was definitely pleasing. The two of them together, his skin against hers in warm water, with barely enough bubbles to hide anything… He’d wash her back and then slowly let his hand wander between her legs and…

For fuck sake. What had he done to her?! She unwillingly let a soft moan out and felt him laughing in her neck.

- _Damn it Bill, are you doing this on purpose?_

- _Maybe? Who knows…_

He let her tongue wander on her shoulders, and she had to restrain another moan. Hell, even breathing normally was starting to get difficult. Her whole body was on fire. But there was no way he was getting away with it this time.

- _You won’t get me to beg you this time, Triangle Boy._

- _You’re sure of that, Little Deer~?_

- _Hell, yes._

She removed his hands from her hips and turned around to face him, her eyes becoming warm as they changed, and she looked at him with a daring look.

- _You want me to be yours?_ **_Come and get me._ ** _You’re in charge! I’m not doing anything._

He grabbed her hips again and pulled her against him, looking at her with a predatory look, a huge grin on his face.

_-Oh, so you want to play it like that, mmmh~?_

Wait. **Wait!** Did she just… told him to be in charge? Oh, fuck. Great job trying to not look like a sex addict, now he was probably thinking she was some kind of pervert. Though, all those time he had made her **beg** for sex were not really better...

By the time she started to pay attention to Bill again, he had already brought her back on the bed.

- _Wait, what are you doing?_ She asked when he tied her hands to the bed with his magic

- _Hush, I’m in charge, remember?_ He answered teasingly, _and you’re not allowed to talk._

- _What?_

- _No talking I said. Or else I blindfold you~_

- _But…!_

- _Fine! You asked for it!_

And with a simple move of his hand toward her, she couldn’t see anymore.

- _Mmff… Well, you don’t get to see my eyes like that! I thought you liked them?_ She said innocently, trying to get him to remove the blindfold

- _Oh, Little Deer, of course I love your eyes, but honestly, you have_ **_no idea_ ** _how aroused I am to see you like that, helpless, completely at my mercy._ He said, his voice deeper than usual

She shivered. Fuck, he was definitively not going to remove the blindfold, was it? Damn, not seeing anything was really uncomfortable… She gasped when she felt the sudden contact of his lips against her collarbone. His left hands was fondling her thigh while the other one was holding her hips, and she could feel the warmth of his skin against hers. Every single one of his touch was giving her goosebumps. Without her sight and her hands, she had literally nothing else to do but focus on his caress and on how they felt. And it was not that bad, actually. She bit her lips. That damn triangle… That damn, hot, sexy triangle.

His hand abandoned her tight to come to her entrance, and he slowly inserted two fingers, starting to stroke her inside. She moaned, already too excited to hold herself. She felt her walls clenching around Bill’s finger, seeking for more of his touch.

He kissed the left side of her chest, right on her heart, and she trembled. Damn, that tattoo was way too sensitive. The feeling of him touching it was nearly as good as having him inside her, how was that even possible? He let her tongue slide slowly on it, making her moan – a bit too loudly in her opinion. She went to wrap her arms around his neck, but was stopped half-way by the magic that was tying her to the bed. Fuck, she had forgotten that. Bill laughed. He started teasing her button with his thumb, still stroking her inside and licking her tattoo, and her back arched from the pleasure.

- _Mmmff~ Bill~…_ she moaned

He was driving her crazy. His smell. Every single one of his touch. The burning contact of his skin. His breath against her. Everything in him was filling her body with desire. And she wanted more, so much more. She needed more.

- _Bill~… Enough with the teasing,_ **_please~…_ **

Aaaand she had done it again. She had sworn she would not end up begging him this time damn it. But she couldn’t help it. He took her chin in his other hand, his head so close to hers.

- _Well, well, well, what happened to the ‘not begging’ thing, my Little Deer~?_

- _Mmmfff I guess I’m not really good for that…_ she mumbled between two moans

- _But you’ve been a nice Little Deer. So I guess you deserve your reward~_

He removed his fingers from inside her and she could sense him moving a bit before feeling his hard member pushing against her entrance. She bit her lips, eager, trying to not push herself onto it herself. He laughed.

- _Well, since you’re so wet and you seem to want it so badly…_

He grabbed her hips and thrust inside her strongly, making her scream in surprise. He barely let her enough time to realize and went back before thrusting again, even stronger, making her whole body tremble with pleasure. She couldn’t hold her scream. Each time he thrust inside her was a bit stronger, a bit more rough, and yet it still felt fucking good.

- _Oh my~… Aaaah~…_

- _Say my name. Scream it for me Little Deer!_

- _Aaaannw~ Bill~…_

- _Fuck, yes~_

He grabbed her blindfold, tearing it away. The sudden light was burning, but seeing him so pleased to see her eyes was just delightful.

- _Bill~ I’m… I’m… Aaaanww~_

Her walls clenched around him as she came, shoving her head into his shoulder to muffle her scream. He let her a few instant to catch her breath, and then released her hands.

- _Hold on to me Little Deer, we’re going for round two~_ he said with an alluring grin

- _Oh my god are you fucking serious?_

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him as he straightened up, standing on his knees. She wrapped her arms around her neck to avoid falling as he entered inside her again, and he pressed her against the wall, allowing himself to go deeper. She moaned, her body still sensitive.

She could barely think. She could barely feel how hard the wall was against her body. She could only feel him, against her, inside her, as he kept thrusting stronger and stronger. She couldn’t help but scream, louder and louder, and dug her fingers into Bill’s back, making him groan. Her body finally clenched as she came for the second time, her sight blurred by the pleasure, and after a last thrust, she felt Bill’s member pulsing inside her as he came too.

He carefully removed himself from her and then let himself fall into the bed, dragging Eryn with him. The stayed on the bed, panting, looking at each other.

- _Bill…?_

- _Yeah?_

- _I… I love you._ Eryn said

He looked at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes. He then smiled to her and grabbed her in his arm, pulling her close to him. That… Well, that was not exactly the answer she was waiting for, but coming from Bill, it **was** an answer, right? Yeah, that was an answer. It had to be. Obviously. She smiled and curled against him, shoving her head on his chest. He loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I feel guilty, because not only have I posted this chapter late, but there's not plot at all in this one so...  
> Okay, let's go for another chapter today too. But I swear this is the last time I post twice for the same fic in a day =p


	9. Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I kinda forgot that a lot happens in that chapter, whew! Well I guess that will made up for the last chapter where nothing happened but sin? x)
> 
> So, yeah, things go kinda crazy in this chapter. It might feel a bit... rushed? IDK. Anyway, I let you read :3
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/hT9qW2w3-wU

* * *

Obviously, their little bubble of happiness was meant to burst sooner or later. They could not just keep staying in Bill’s pyramid, doing nothing but having sex and fooling around. Bill desire of revenge eventually came back and he started to gather a few people around the world. He would find people with a wish of power and made deal with them: He was giving them an artifact that would give them the power they wanted, but in return, they had to help him to get rid of the Pine family. After that, they would be free – that is, of course, if they managed to survive the damn thing. But Bill kept himself from telling them that, naturally.

And so, the pyramid started to be filled with people coming to learn to use their new power. Every single one of them thinking Bill was their friend, what a joke. But, well, Bill was a good actor… Too good… Eryn actually wondered more than once if he wasn’t just playing with her, too. But, why would he? He loved her… There was no way he was just playing with her. She was his. His Eryn, his Little Deer. And he was her life, her sun, her Triangle Boy.

She never joined them when they were here: Bill wanted to keep her as far away from his revenge as possible. He didn’t want risking losing her. And these people? They were nothing. So she usually stayed on other parts of the pyramid during the day, avoiding being seen, merely a ghost inside the place. And it was one of the hardest thing she ever had to do. She didn’t care the fact of not meeting Bill new toys, hell, she barely wanted to meet them. But staying away from Bill all day long… Now, that was hard. Sure, he still spent the night with her, and he had told her that it was just a momentary situation, but still… She missed him.

She was walking slowly toward the kitchen. She was getting tired of staying in their room, and she wanted a tea anyway. And maybe she could cook a little something? She had been reading the whole day and the little daily training session of Bill’s minion should end in a few hours, so there was no risk of bumping into someone anymore. She wanted to try cooking biscuits lately. Triangle biscuits with yellow frosting. He. No, that wasn’t such a good idea, Bill would probably never eat those. He would hang them on the wall instead, like trophies. Yeah, that sounded a lot like the kind of stuff he would do. Eryn chuckled at the idea. Alright, regular biscuits then. She made herself a peppermint tea first, and took her recipe book. She started browsing through the book while drinking her tea, looking for a good recipe.

- _ Hey, hi! You’re new? _

She choked, her tea going down the wrong way. She looked up, her stomach twitching. There wasn’t supposed to be anybody here, not now. But unluckily for her, there was. A guy was looking at her from the doorway. He looked quite young, he was probably not older than her. He had brown hair with blue eyes, and a really annoying confident smile.

- _ You shouldn’t stay here you know, Bill doesn’t really like when people wander alone in his place, _ he said while coming closer,  _ and it would be a shame if a cute girl like you had to be punished by him. Though I could probably protect you, I’m definitely the toughest guy here. _

He gave her an arrogant smile and winked, and Eryn barely knew what to respond. What the hell was that guy doing  **here** ? And… Wait, was he flirting with her? Seriously?  **That** guy?

- _ You should go back with the other _ , she answered him, shrugging

- _ What? And letting you alone? Nah, I’m good. _

He was coming awfully close to her, and she had to take a few step back because hell, was this guy even going to stop coming closer?

- _ Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to eat you. _ He said, staring at her with an urging look,  _ or maybe I should? _

- _ This is becoming awkward. You  _ **_really_ ** _ should leave. _

- _ Come on love, don’t be so shy! _

The guy grabbed Eryn’s arm and tried to pull her closer.

- _ What in hell is happening here? _

Eryn looked toward the door with relief.

- _ Now that’s what I call a perfect timing, Triangle Boy! _

- _ Oh hey dude, I was trying to get to know the girl better. You should have told us you were bringing a new- _

The guy didn’t have the time to finish what he was saying, Bill had teleported right behind him and grabbed his arm, making him release Eryn. He pushed him against the wall, his eyes blazing red, and grabbed his neck.

- _ Listen, I don’t know why you thought you were allowed to wander on my place on your own, but laying your filthy hands on her was definitely the biggest mistake of your life.  _ **_She is mine_ ** _. And I swear you’re going to wish I killed you because what I’m going to do to you is far much worse than death. _

- _ Bill, oh my god! _

Eryn rushed to Bill, wrapping her arm around his hips from behind, and laying her head on his back.

- _ I’m fine Bill, calm down! Please! He… He didn’t do anything to me. _

- _ And what do you think would’ve happened if I hadn’t come? _ Bill said, harshly,  _ he was way too eager with you. _

- _ You’re right. He was. But... _

She pressed herself against Bill. There was no way he was going to let the guy go. He was too angry for that. It was flattering, somehow. He was doing that for her. But still… It was a bit too much. The guy barely talked to her. Hell, yes he was a pain and he definitely had stepped over the line but still…

- _ Maybe it’s not necessary to go that far…? I mean… He’s not worth it, Bill… _

Bill sighed.

- _ You’re right. He’s not. _

She heard the guy breathing out in relieve. Ah, poor guy, he was probably thinking he was safe now. What a big, big mistake… Eryn pressed herself stronger against Bill, closing her eyes. She felt his magic fill the room, and when she opened her eyes, the guys wasn’t there anymore. She didn’t know where he was or what Bill had done to him, but she was sure of one thing:  **he was dead** . She let go of Bill, shuddering. She grabbed a chair and sat down, unable to stand up anymore, and she shoved her head in her hands.

- _ Little Deer… _

- _ I’m fine. Just… Give me a minute… _

He bent down on his knees, taking her hands, and make her look at him. All his anger had left his face.

- _ You know I did that for you. You know it, right? _

- _ I… _

- _ Little Deer? _

- _ Yes. Fuck, yes, I know Bill, I just… Damn it, it’s the first time you actually kill someone since I’ve met you, alright? Just… Just give me a fucking minute, Bill. _

- **_Eryn_ ** _. Little Deer. You knew who I was. You knew it. You chose to stay with me. You knew it would happen, sooner or later. _

- _ I know. It’s just… Look, I’m a mess lately Bill. I barely see you, you’re always with all these guys, and I’m just alone here and… I just… I miss you, okay?  _

- _ Oh. Well, it’s just a temporary situation, alright? _

- _ I know. I know… I’m sorry. _

Bill pulled her to him, holding her in his arms, and she closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being near him. Of course he had done that for her. She’ll have to be patient. Soon, everything would be back to normal again. She put her hands on his back, grabbing his vest to hold onto him.

- _ Say it again Little Deer. Please. You have no idea how it feels… _

- _ Hell no, I don’t…  _ she mumbled.

Since she had told him that she loved him, he had asked her quite often to say it again. And if she felt happy about this at first, she couldn’t help feeling a bit frustrated that she never get to hear him say it to her.

- _ I… What? _

- _ Forget it. I’m sorry, as I told you, I’m a mess… I’m a bit grumpy. Never mind, okay? I’m not mad. I love you. _

- _ I’m sorry for all that _ , he said slowly.  _ I’ll try to end that as fast as I can, okay? _

- _ It’s okay Bill… I’ll be okay… _

There weren’t any other accident after that. Eryn never bumped into anyone again, and she was quite sure that even if Bill hadn’t said out loud that he had killed one of them, he had made pretty clear that no-one should wander around the place alone. But Bill was still not spending much time with her… Hell, he wasn’t even there with her anymore when she would wake up in the morning. He was probably trying to rush things because of what she said to him, but damn,  **that’s not what she meant** … She was feeling even worse than before. Things couldn’t be worse than this.

Or so she thought…

Eryn woke up in the middle of the night, shaking, her stomach twisted by a silent fear. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. She could felt it. Bill wasn’t with her in the bed. He probably had left without waking her up like the others days, but there was something else. Something more. And she just knew it. She woke up and grabbed the first clothes that she could find – a large baggy jean and a navy blue tank top – and she went out, looking for Bill. She could not explain to herself why she was feeling so bad, so sick, or why she just knew where to go… She just knew. She found him quickly, in their kitchen – in their goddamn kitchen – with another girl. She felt her heart breaking into pieces. 

He was there. 

With another girl. 

And he was having sex with her.

She felt the burn on her eyes, and the pain reach her brain as her body started to glitch. She had to hold onto the door to avoid falling, and he saw her.

- _ Shit, Little Deer! _

She tried looking at him. She tried but she couldn’t. She couldn’t bare looking at him anymore. She left, running to reach their room, and she could hear him calling her, but she couldn’t look at him. She shut the door when she reach their room and she grabbed her head, trying to make the pain go away, trying to think. She needed to  **think** . To know  **what to do** . Fuck, she had been so  **blind** . She tried to reached the desk but felt on her knee halfway there, the pain making her body numb.

- _ Little Deer! _

He had teleported into the room. Of course. Damn it. Damn it! He tried to grab her arm but she moved backward, avoiding his touch. She couldn’t listen to him. She couldn’t let him touch her. The very idea of his touch was making her sick.

- _ Don’t touch me _ ! She shouted at him

- _ Little Deer, listen… _

She started crying, the pain becoming unbearable. She couldn’t believe she had been so fucking stupid. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. She shouted in agony, her whole body burning, feeling like it was tearing apart. Fuck, she had to… She had to wake up. She had to leave this damn place. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Suddenly, everything disappeared around her. She was surrounded by darkness. She turned around, trying to understand. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust and she started to see again. She quickly wiped her eyes to see clearly and realized she was not in the pyramid anymore. She was… in a forest? Wait, what just happened? Did… Did she just  **teleported** ? On her own? 

Man, that was painful... She hardly stood up, barely able to hold herself standing on her feet. She was so exhausted. And seeing how painful the whole thing had been, there was no way she was teleporting again. But… she had to move. Hell, who knew what Bill was capable of. She had to move. Leave this place. She started running, trying to endure the pain, barely knowing where she was going. But she had to. She had to keep going.

She rushed into some sort of cave, but tripped over something inside and started falling. She was probably near a cliff when she fell because hell, she was taking time to reach the floor. Her head hit something during her fall. Twice. And then, finally, she felt the floor suddenly smashing against her, the pain overtaking her whole body. She shouted at the sudden contact. She could feel the blood running on her head, and she started feeling really, really dizzy. She heard someone screaming, but she couldn’t understand what the person was saying. Her eyes started closing, and the last thing she saw was some kind of goat person.

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh, finally, this crossover part of this story is starting xD
> 
> So, yeah, sorry if you're a bit mad at me for how things turned but, welp, it's Bill. He's a douche. But don't worry, it's not the last time we see this little shit :p I'm not done with him yet.


	10. **Bonus** Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, a little bonus chapter before the start of the second part of the story. This chapter is going to be Bill's POV of the 9 first chapters. It's a short chapter, with no dialog, but it's going to help you understand a little bit more how our dear Triangle Boy is living all of this. 
> 
> [Chapter song](https://youtu.be/RUZReNjIduA)  
> You can also come and say hi on my writing tumblr if you want to! [Click here!](https://featherwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> 

* * *

 

_-You want in? Fine. But I'm staying. We're gonna_ **_share_ ** _this body._

That was the moment when she first aroused Bill’s interest. He could have given up there and gone to somebody else. But he was curious. And, well, if things really were to get too annoying, he knew he could totally lock her up in her own mind - but she didn’t need to know that, of course.

And when she shook his hand, he could feel it right away. As she was agonizing in pain, her body struggling against him - ah, yeah, maybe he should have told her that it would be painful. Human bodies are not used to hold two spirits so, of course at first her body would try to go against it… But well, it was too late anyway - he could catch a glimpse of that darkness inside her. So much anger, so much frustration restraining herself. She may by trying to convince herself that she wasn’t violent, but he wasn’t as easily fooled. She had it in her, her could feel it, and it was just a matter of time before it blow up in her face. There was so much potential in her…

So much wasted potential. Convincing her to let go of her inhibition and let herself just enjoy seeing others suffering was hard. She was more than willing to help him find his body back, but it when it came to let him slowly drag her to darkness, it was harder. She just wanted so much to be nice. To be **good**. But she could be so much more. And Bill knew that.

And how satisfying it was when she finally snapped. He was just so **proud** of her when she ripped the hand of that guy open with her pen. And despite trying to convince herself she hadn’t wanted it, he knew. He could feel it inside her. She had not only wanted it, but also enjoyed it. And that was the moment where she stopped caring, and enjoying more and more his little tricks, and he just loved that feeling so much. But more than everything, he enjoyed seeing her little crush on him increasing. Of course, she had no idea who he really was. And that was probably for the best. He was going to leave whenever they’ll find his body back anyway.

But there was nothing wrong in enjoying it while he could, was it? Hell, why not even make it better? He could turn her little crush into more. He knew it. How about a little date in her dream?

Yellow suited her. Better than he would have thought. And, hey, she had grown up a lot since he first started sharing her body, hadn’t she? Hadn’t she woken up, he might have gone a bit carried away. But the fact was, he had enjoyed that. That look in her eyes. The beating of her heart. She loved him. She. **Loved**. Him. And that felt so good. And hell, why wouldn’t he make the most of that situation as long as he was there? She wasn’t even realizing all of that was his doing. Why couldn’t he have some fun, why couldn’t he enjoy himself for a while?

But time passed… And passed… And the wait was starting to become so long. And as he was started to consider getting rid of her, she finally found it. Her. His creation. She had found the solution. And it had been offered to her in a silver plate by **Pinetree**. Oh, the irony. And she didn’t hesitate a single second to go get the missing information right from the boy to help him, so devoted that she was. He wasn’t so sure he liked the way Pinetree looked at her though, but he would take care of that later: he was getting his body back.

And god that feeling. Being whole and free again. Being him, at last. At long, long last. Teleporting away felt so satisfying. The first thing he did was bringing back his beloved fearamid. Eh, she would have probably loved that. He could picture the look on her face so perfectly, those sparkles in her eyes she had whenever she was looking at him. He could hear her laugh whenever he said a joke. He would miss that.

Too bad the poor girl wasn’t there to see it. The despair she had felt when she understood he was going to leave was kinda pleasing though. But that was leaving a really bitter taste in his mouth though. He actually loved the way she looked at him. The way she adored him. And hell, thinking of it, the idea that she could maybe look at someone else like that was actually really annoying. Wasn’t **he** the one that made her what she was now? Why would anyone else get to enjoy that?

He had planned to kill her, when he went back. That should solve the problem. At least that was the initial plan. But she wasn’t only crying on the floor when he came back, she was literally overflowing with madness. He hadn’t realized he had accumulated so much while he was in her body. And he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of this because she was proving herself to be so promising once again. All that potential… That would be wasted if he hadn’t come back.

And **her eyes**. Damn he could kill to see those on her again. Seeing those eyes on her felt like she belonged to him and that idea was just so pleasing. And even when he was threatening to kill her for making him feel like that, for making him come back, she wasn’t even fighting back. She just loved him so much. And he realized that he just wanted to own her. So. Much.

And maker her his was so, so good. Making her beg him. Making her scream his name. Claiming her as his. And seeing her loving it. Seeing her madness going crazy whenever he touched her, and seeing those eyes again, and again. He had claimed her, and she had surrendered herself completely to him.

He kept her away from his deals and revenge business, from the people he hired as minions. She had nothing to do with that, she was not part of his plan. For that, she was useless. He’ll make sure to have her be useful one day, but for now she just wasn’t.

He would have to find a way to show the world that she was his possession though, because seeing someone else getting flirty with her was really, really pissing him off. The way Pinetree had looked at her back then was a thing, but seeing someone actually acting all lovey dovey with her? Now that was really annoying. She was right though, the guy wasn’t worth wasting his time, so teleporting him out of the fearamid to let him fall would be enough. They were pretty far from the ground anyway so the fall would be enough.

She was pissed, but still so understanding. She just accepted him whole, and it was such a change from all he had known…

And then she came. Damn it he always had a thing for blonde. They were so rare back when he was having his fun with the pyramid, but he already loved them then. She was so bland, but he couldn’t help it, he just wanted in for a ride, just like good old time. Seducing her wasn’t even fun. He barely had to appear the tiniest bit interest and she was naked in ten second flat, shameless trashy girl that she was. Talk about a challenge. She was lucky to be pretty.

He must have underestimated how strong his Little Deer’s madness had grown. How strongly it was linked to his. But she knew. Somehow, she understood, and when he saw her there, at first he was  so proud that she had been able to sense it. But it only lasted a few seconds, and he realized what she had just witnessed, and he felt it. He felt her madness hit him all at once, going wild as she lost control over it because of how strong her emotions were. Fixing things wouldn’t be that easy this time.

When she disappeared in front of him, he thought it was just a matter of time before she came back. And when she didn’t come back, he thought that maybe she couldn’t. She had never teleported before after all. So he tried to find her. But days went by and she was nowhere to be found. Not even in the dreamscape. And even if he tried to convince himself at first that he didn’t care, that it wasn’t a big deal, it was. Because he had invested so much time in her that losing her was just a fucking waste.

The blonde came back to him, acting like some fucking queen, and he made her go through hell before getting rid of her. Because it was **her fault** if he had lost his Little Deer. Bitch should have learned to keep her legs closed. Hell, he got rid of every single one of his minions in anger.

After months, he finally started considering that she was gone for good. That she was dead. And he hated that. He had gotten used to it. To have someone beside him. Someone that loved him and took care of him.

And then one day, it suddenly was back. That little tingling feeling in his mind, that he would recognize anywhere, and he could barely believe it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, I'm back in action guys. I've been working a lot on the story lately, unfortunately, not on the chapters I wanted lol. BUT I'm having a lot more freetime starting today so I'm going to have a lot of time to write the next part of the story ^^


	11. S.O.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As you can see I'm still alive, and so is this story. I've had a bit of struggle lately with WWFM, but I've explained everything on my tumblr so I'm not going to bother you with detail here again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, who mark the beggining of the crossover part. Finally, some skeletons! :D
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/6sWJXK8AHlI  
> Join me on tumblr: https://featherwriting.tumblr.com/

* * *

 

When Eryn woke up, her whole body was nothing but pain. She slowly opened her eyes, the surrounding light feeling like it was burning. She was inside what appeared to be a children's room, and she was laying on a bed. She tried to lift herself up, but fell back as soon because of her dizzy head. She groaned. What the hell had happened to her…

The door opened, and someone who looked more like a goat than a human entered the room. Well, she looked kinda human but… No, she was more like a goat. A… A human goat. With floppy ears. And… Boobs? A female human goat, then? Damn she was hallucinating hard. Or… Or was she? Fuck she couldn’t remember…

- _Oh! My child, you are awake! I’m so glad!_

The goat lady came and sat slowly on the bed, making sure to not hurt her.

- _How are you feeling? You were hurt pretty bad when I found you…_

- _I… I’m… Fine? I guess… I mean… Everything hurt but… I… Who… Who are you…?_

- _I’m Toriel. And this is my house. I’m the one who found you after you fell on the Underground._

- _The… Underground…?_

- _Yes, my child. I guess human don’t really remember after all that time, but this is the place where monsters like me live since the humans have trapped us here._

- _Uuuh… Okay... I guess…?_

- _Tell me, what is your name?_

- _I’m… I’m…_

Fuck. Fuck, she couldn’t remember. What the hell? She grabbed her head painfully. How could she not remember her name? Toriel laid her hand on her arm, stroking her gently.

- _Here, my child, it’s okay. Just calm down. I’m sure you’ll remember._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her name… Her name was… L… Little Deer…? No, no that wasn’t right. That couldn’t be right. But then what? And why was the name “Little Deer” sending shivers through her spine and making her stomach twist in disgust? What happened to her…?

Forcing herself to concentrate a little bit more, another name came to her mind. It wasn’t as clear as Little Deer, and she wasn’t really sure, but it didn’t feel as wrong...

- _Eryn. I think… I think my name is Eryn..._

Toriel smiled to her.

- _Well, Eryn, nice to meet you. I’m glad you got your memory back. It’s going to take a few more days for you to fully recover, but I will gladly take care of you. Are you hungry?_

Eryn nodded quietly. Well, she hadn’t really recovered her memory… She barely remembered her name. But the rest would come back later, right? Or so, she hoped...

- _Very well. I’m going to make us something to eat then. I’ll be back shortly._

Toriel left the room, smiling, and Eryn was alone again.

What the hell was happening…

 

* * *

 

Toriel was right: healing took days. But Toriel was a really kind monster, and she was taking good care of Eryn. She hadn’t gotten much more of her memory back, just few minor things, like the fact that she liked cinnamon and peppermint, and that she wasn’t dealing really well with being alone, and even those things had actually gotten back to her through experiencing them… she also had throw away a deer necklace she was wearing, because since she had seen it the simple fact of feeling it against her skin was making her really uneasy. It felt like it was burning her, when of course it wasn’t. She didn’t really know why, but removing it seemed to stop the feeling so she just did. She had the same feeling about a tattoo on her chest but removing that was not really something she could do so she just went along with it, despite the fact that she was filled with anger each time she saw it, for some reason.

Toriel was tall. When she was next to her, Eryn barely reached the monster’s chest. She was feeling so small compared to her. Not that she really remembered how tall other human were, but somehow she just knew that they weren’t usually that tall. Toriel had to be like, 6 feet and a half – approximately 2 meter –, at least. Eryn was barely 5 feet – 1 meter and a half –... And she had a lot of strength. She had to adjust her grip when she hugged Eryn because she actually left bruises on her arms the first times she did it. But Eryn didn’t really mind, Toriel hadn’t done it on purpose. Toriel was feeling so bad after that… She didn’t dare touching Eryn again for a week; Eryn had to go back to Toriel herself, and hug her to let her know that she wasn’t mad and that hugging was okay.

She liked spending time with Toriel. Once healed, she started spending her afternoon cooking with her, and they would often stay on Toriel’s dining room just reading and drinking tea. Staying with her was nice. Eryn was feeling loved, it was like the goat woman really cared about her and, without really knowing why, somehow, deep down inside her, Eryn was finding that really great. Warming. Like it was what she had looked for her whole life. To just be loved. It was apparently in Toriel’s nature to love people like her own child. She had saved many children who had fallen in the Underground. But they had all left, and died… She had never forgotten anyone of them. And despite all that, despite the fact that they all left, she wasn’t holding any bad feeling towards humans. She was still so prompt to help, and she had so much love to give...

When Eryn was finally completely healed, Toriel started bringing her outside with her. She was using the big tunnel underneath her house every day to reach a huge door, where she would spend hours telling knock-knock jokes with a dude in the other side. They had never met, nor learned each other name, but they were just enjoying spending that time together. He hadn’t realized she was here there at first, until one day she couldn’t help but burst into laughter at one of his particularly bad pun.

- _Hey Lady, you aren’t alone in there?_ The dude asked

- _Ah! No, I’ve bought a friend. Come, my child, introduce yourself…_

Eryn came to the door, stressed. She was feeling a bit like if she didn’t belong here…

- _I… I don’t know what to say?_

- _Well, how about a joke?_ Said Toriel, _the one you told me yesterday was not so bad!_

- _Uuuh, yeah, I guess…_

**Knock knock.**

- _Who’s there?_

- _Boo,_ Eryn said

- _Boo who?_

- _Aw, don’t cry, it’s just a joke!_

The guy laughed behind the door.

- _Okay, that’s a good one._

**Knock knock.**

- _Who’s there?_ Asked Eryn

- _A herd_

- _A herd who?_

- _A herd you were home, so I came over._

Eryn and Toriel both laughed.

And things went like that every day for month. Eryn even managed to learn the name of the guy: Sans. Apparently, he also had a brother, going by the name of Papyrus. Things were kinda nice. But eventually, Eryn started to wonder where she came from, and she wanted to explore, to see more than the ruins where Toriel lived. She even wanted to meet Sans! But Toriel… Toriel was strongly against the idea that she left. Eryn kept trying though, and Toriel successfully keep her in the ruins for another month, before things finally went over their head and they started arguing for good.

- _Toriel,_ **_please_ ** _!_

- _No, Eryn, I swear, it’s too dangerous outside._

- _I can’t just stay here forever._

- _And why not? Why would you leave, anyway?! Aren’t you happy here?_

- _Of course I’m happy here but… It’s not enough anymore. I have to go Toriel, meet actual people, and maybe get out of the Underground?_

- _You’ll be killed outside, my child… It’s not safe._

- _I… Damn, I don’t even need your permission, you know? I can leave if I want! You’re not my mom!_

Ooch… Fuck. She shouldn’t have say that. Toriel looked really hurt. And it was unfair, Toriel had taken care of her like she was her daughter. She had been loving and caring, despite the fact that Eryn was nobody for her. But she just needed to leave those ruins… Eryn sighed.

- _Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I don’t want to hurt you Toriel, and I don’t want to fight with you, but… Please, don’t be mad at me..._

- _I’m not mad, child… I’m worried. If something was to happen to you… I’ve lost so many children…_

Toriel hold Eryn on her arms.

- _Come with me then…_ Eryn said, _if you are so afraid that someone might hurt me, if you want to protect me so much… Come with me. Outside. We could meet Sans together. And his brother. And you could protect me. Please. I have to leave. But I don’t have to do it_ **_alone_ ** _._

- _You… You want me to come outside with you? I’m not sure…_

- _Come on!_ Eryn said, grabbing Toriel’s hands, _you can still come back afterward if you want to!_ _Please Toriel. I said I wanted to go out, but I never said I wanted to leave without you._

- _Fine. If that’s really what you want… I’m coming with you..._ Toriel sighed

Eryn face brighten up, and she hugged Toriel. She was about to leave right away, but Toriel insisted on packing a few stuff. A first aid kit, a few clothes, … Basic stuffs. That wasn’t a bad idea so Eryn went with it. She even saw Toriel shoving her joke book on the bag, which made Eryn laugh. When they finally arrived in front of the door, Toriel froze. Sure, she had agreed to leave, but it was probably hard for her to let the place where she had been living for so long behind her. Eryn took her hand and smiled.

- _It’s okay, take your time._

Toriel smiled and took a deep breath. Her hand was nearly on the door when...

**Knock knock.**

Toriel jumped back with a little scream. She was so focused on getting out that she apparently hadn’t even thought that Sans might be behind the door when they would get out. Eryn burst into laughter.

- _Oh my god Sans, I think you nearly killed her!!_

- _What?_

- _She didn’t think you would be there! Oh my god if you could see her face!_

- _She didn’t…? Lady, we’re coming here and say knock knock joke every day, what the heck?_

- _Oooh, wait, you’re going to understand!!_

Eryn knocked on the door.

- _Uh… Who’s there?_ Sans asked

- _Claire._

- _Claire who?_

- _Claire the way, we’re coming through!_

- _He, buddy, I’m sorry but it’s not really-_

Eryn pushed the door before Sans could finish his sentence, and she heard a gasp behind the door. A few second later, she was facing a skeleton – barely taller than her – in a blue hoodie, a black short and… slippers? What, seriously? They stared at each other a few seconds, none of them apparently seemed to know how to react. Okay, that was becoming a bit awkward now. She had to say something. Try something to... break the ice.

- _Well, Sans…_ **_Ice_ ** _to meet you._

Sans chuckled.

- _So… You’re really going out?_

- _Well it looks like it…_ Toriel said softly

- _Then let me greet you! Welcome to the outside of the ruins!_ Sans said, holding his hand out

Toriel shook his hand and blushed deeply when it emitted a fart noise, making Eryn snort.

- _Ah, the old whoopie cushion trick…_ Sans said

- _I wasn’t expecting that_ , Toriel chuckled

Sans smiled and when Toriel let go of his hand, he held it to Eryn. For some reason, seeing the skeleton like that, holding her his hand, right in front of her, made her shiver. She felt an electric shock going through her spine, and she had to fight against herself to not take a step back. There was no reason for her to freak out like that, but the simple idea of shaking his hand was like a red alert inside her. Like if the simple fact of shaking his hand was a terrible idea.

- _Come on buddy, don’t let me wait like that. I promise there’s no whoopie cushion this time._

Eryn laughed – a more stressed laugh that she wanted to – trying to act normal, but she was really close to have a panic attack. She felt her eyes burning and thought she was about to cry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and force herself to shake Sans’ hand. She opened her eyes back and smiled. For a second, Sans looked like he had understood that something was wrong, but he didn’t say anything and smiled back to her.

- _So… Why did you two came out anyway?_

- _Well I guess it’s time for me to go back from where I came from… I really love Toriel but I can’t stay here forever._

- _Wait… You’re… A human?_

- _Well, yes!_

- _That… Doesn’t make any sense…_ Sans mumbled with a concerned look

- _What was that?_ Eryn asked

- _Nothing! Nevermind, buddy. Well, I guess you’re heading to Snowdin then. You’ll have to go through my brother puzzle though, but I can help with that. I can’t possibly let him capture you two._ Sans winked

Toriel thanked Sans and hugged him, while Eryn laughed when he pretended to die suffocating. They left quickly after that. Meeting Papyrus… Well, it was something. Eryn was definitely not expecting that. He was nothing like his brother. Not only physically, as he was fucking tall (like, what the hell? He was even taller than Toriel!), but also mentally. He was like a big goofy dude, but really nice. He hated Sans’ jokes though, and it looked like having three people making bad jokes around him was quite painful. The poor guy looked like he was losing his mind, but it was fun teasing him. He was very dedicated to his work, obviously, but his puzzles weren’t really… Hard. Toriel and Eryn would have probably been able to pass through them even without Sans, but having the skeleton around sure was fun. When they arrived in Snowdin, it was kinda late in the day. Toriel and Eryn decided that they would stay at the Inn, but Sans asked them to come visit him the next they. They gladly accepted and waved at Sans while he was heading to his home.


	12. Somewhere I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy look who's back...! I'm sorry I've been away so long, I'm struggling with some heavy stuff IRL, I've explained it in my tumblr so if you want more information feel free to go check it. Anyway, I'm slowly coming back to WWFM, I have a few chapters written already but not the good chapters (I had a lot of inspiration for later chapter and I didn't wanted to lose that so, I just have to fill in the blank now). 
> 
> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/fo7_8qOnrAQ  
> Join me on tumblr: https://featherwriting.tumblr.com/

* * *

Staying at the Inn after all those months in Toriel house was really weird, and definitely not as comfy as the bed Eryn had been sleeping in since her fall. But well, at least she was a bit closer to reaching the surface, so it was not really that bad.

Since they did not want to bother Sans too soon in the morning – apparently sleeping was something the skeleton liked a lot, so they assumed he was probably not an early bird – Toriel and Eryn spend their time wandering in Snowdin, making snowmen and snow angels. When they finally decided to head to Sans’, it was around eleven.

Knock knock.

- _Who’s there?_ Asked Sans

- _Orange!_ Eryn responded

- _Orange who?_

- _Orange you going to…_ **_lettuce_ ** _in?_

- _Two in a row girl, seriously?_ Sans chuckled

The door opened and Sans let them enter, but for some reason, something felt odd. Their was a weird feeling in the room, and Sans’ left eye was glowing slightly blue. Eryn froze.

- _Toriel…?_

The monster was looking around, observing Sans’ house with a smile. She obviously hadn’t realized anything. Eryn felt panic crawling on her spine as she felt Sans’ glaze on her. Something about that glow in his eye was making her really nervous. She grabbed Toriel sleeve.

- _Toriel. We should leave._

- _You’re not going anywhere, kid._

Sans grabbed her arm and Toriel looked at them with concern. Apparently she had just catch the tension in the room and realized something was not right. Eryn pulled her arm of his grip and took a few step back.

- _Sans…? What’s happening?_ Toriel asked

- _Listen Tori, I don’t know where you’ve met the girl but clearly she’s hiding stuff from you. I even doubt that she’s human._

- _What? Of course I am!_

- _That is ridiculous Sans._

- _Oh yeah? You won’t mind if we give a look to her soul then._

Toriel sighed, exasperated. She had explained to Eryn that monster were able to make others soul materialize in front of them, it was the way monsters fought, reaching for the soul, but it meant that she was going to be extremely vulnerable. She shivered. She wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of having her soul exposed. Sans walked toward her, his hand going for her chest, and she backed up. He looked at her threateningly, and she froze. She was terrorized. Sans stopped his hand a few inches before her chest, and Eryn felt something leaving her body. A small golden heart appeared in front of her, glowing.

- _Nope. Fuck, nope, Tori, that’s not-_

- _You don’t know that! Don’t be ridiculous. That look like a perfectly normal soul to me!_

- _Glowing gold? Seriously? We’ve never seen anything like that!_

- _That doesn’t mean anything. Maybe it’s just rare._

Toriel and Sans kept arguing, but Eryn was barely paying attention. Something in the way her soul was glowing was mesmerizing. She couldn’t stop looking at it. That glowing gold was making her so warm, and in the mean time, she was feeling so desperate because of it. She felt her eyes starting to burn and she had to restrain herself from crying. Her head was hurting. Fuck. This thing… This thing had to get back inside her. It had to leave her sight.

- _Put it back inside…_ she moaned painfully

- _What?_

- **_Put it back inside. For fuck sake Sans, get that stuff away from me!!_ **

Toriel rushed toward her, making her soul going back inside her chest herself, and she held her into her arms, stroking her hair.

- _There my child, it’s okay… You’re okay… Nobody’s gonna hurt you. It was the first time you were seeing your soul, right? It’s alright. It’s normal. You have nothing to fear from it._

Eryn sobbed and shoved her head inside Toriel’s arms. When she tried looking at Sans, he was looking away with a concerned face. Eryn frowned, angry. Who exactly does that damn skeleton though he was? Messing with people's souls like that, accusing her of not being human… Toriel let go of Eryn and straighten up, looking at Sans with a stern face.

- _We’re leaving._

- _Toriel, you can’t seriously-_

- _Listen, Sans, after your little show here, I’m starting to think that maybe the other children did not just “disappear” like you said. Maybe asking_ **_you_ ** _to take care of them was a bad idea. So I’m going to make things clear here, if you try to do anything to Eryn, you’re gonna regret it._

- _What?! I didn’t do anything to the kids!_

Toriel grabbed Eryn’s hand and left, without another look at Sans. They both went back to the Inn without a word, and Eryn shoved herself inside Toriel’s arms. The monster gently stroked her hair and her back without saying anything, and Eryn enjoyed the peace of the moment. Around one, Toriel was about to go out to bought something to eat at Grillby’s, the restaurant of Snowdin, when someone knocked at their room. Papyrus had bought them some homemade pastas. Toriel suggested that he stayed to eat with them, but he had to go back to his sentry job and so he left right away. Thankfully. Because the pastas were terrible. Toriel rushed to Grillby’s to bought two burgers, and they both eat it while making fun of the terrible dishes Papyrus at bought them. They didn’t have any hard feeling on Papyrus, he had nothing to do with the way Sans had acted that morning.

Papyrus came back that night. He couldn’t stay because he had to go cook for Sans, but he promised to come back after to bring them pastas. The girls managed to dodge the dishes by saying they had already eaten.

- _AW BUT THEN YOU ARE MISSING AN OPPORTUNITY TO EAT THE DISHES THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD COOK FOR YOU!_

- _Well… Uh… You understand, the meal from the afternoon was sooo amazing, we had to eat regular food to get over it._

- _OH YES, OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTAND! WELL I’LL BE GOING THEN, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BRING YOU MORE PASTA TOMORROW!_

- _Haha, greeeaaaat, we can’t waiiit for it…_ Eryn said with a big, forced smile

Papyrus left them, and they both laughed. The guy really was something… They hoped he would still won’t have time to eat with them the next day because they didn’t really know how to avoid eating his dishes otherwise.

That night was even worse than the previous one. With the event of the day, Eryn was starting to think that leaving the Underground maybe wouldn’t be that easy… Papyrus was a real cinnamon bun, but if everyone started reacting like Sans had, things would be kinda bad… She was feeling bad for taking Toriel with her. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked her to come. Maybe… Maybe they shouldn’t have left at all. But for some reason, she was feeling like she needed to leave. Like if she had things to take care of on the outside.

Eryn barely slept, and she woke up quite early in the morning. Since Toriel was still asleep, she decided to go alone at Grillby’s to buy the breakfast. She went out of the Inn and shivered when the cold wind hit her skin. She walked toward the restaurant, and froze when she entered. Sans was here. She clenched her teeth and turn around to leave, hoping he hadn’t seen her, but she could only take one step outside before feeling a grip on her arm. Sans was right there – and she had no idea how he had been so fast.

- _Let me go, Sans._

- _Not this time, buddy. Toriel’s not here to interrupt so you’re going to tell me what I want to know._

- _Or I could just scream and bring everyone’s attention toward us and someone will eventually come and get you away._

Sans laughed and pulled Eryn against him. She felt like the world was disappearing around her, and suddenly, they were in the middle of the forest. Eryn pushed Sans away, confused.

- _What the hell…?_

- _Don’t mind me, I took a little shortcut to took us somewhere where nobody will interrupt. So. Speak._

_-I have nothing to tell you._

Sans looked at her with a frown, and his right eye started glowing again. Eryn took a step back, Sans magic making her really uneasy. Sans wasn’t going to let go. The problem was, she really had nothing to tell him.

_-_ _Quit the shit now, will you? I want to know what you are._

_-I… I can’t answer you._

_-_ _Yes you can, and you’re going to._

_-Stop that, Sans!_

The skeleton growled, apparently not pleased by the fact that she wouldn’t answer. He grabbed her arms and shoved her against a tree, his eye glowing stronger, a threatening look on his face.

_-_ _Listen now, I’m starting to get really tired of your shit. Tell me what you are._

_-I can’t._

_-_ _Tell me!_ He asked, more pressing

_-I can’t!!_ Eryn voices started trembling

_-_ _Damn it, tell me what you are or I swear I’m going to kill you just to make sure you’re not a threat._

_-I can-_

_-_ **_WHAT ARE YOU?_ **

_-I DON’T KNOW!!!_

Eryn started sobbing, and she felt Sans tensing in front of her.

_-_ _What do you mean, you don’t know?!_

- _I have no idea, all right? I’ve forgotten everything from before the fall! The only thing I have left are some vague feeling, and my name. I… I don’t know what happened to me. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m not human. But I have no way of knowing that, I just… I… I don’t… I can’t…_

Eryn head started hurting, and her eyes were burning with the tears falling on her face. She couldn’t help but shiver. Sans released his grip and took a step back.

_-_ _You’re not hiding things on purpose…_

She looked at him, her head pounding. He was looking at her with a concerned look.

_-_ _You just have no idea what’s happening, are you?_

Eryn nodded and he sighed.

_-_ _Does Toriel know?_

_-No, you’re the only one to know. I don’t want her to worry and… –_ She whined _– Damn my head hurt like hell..._

She slid against the tree to sit on the floor, holding her head in her hand. She felt Sans sitting beside her and she tensed when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. She tried to get away but he kept her against him.

-Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you. Just relax now, you’re probably having a headache. Calm down and the pain should fade away.

Sans started stroking her hair, and she closed her eyes, already starting to feel better. The pain was still there of course, but there was something really comforting in the way Sans hands were moving on her hairs. She let her head fall into Sans’ shoulder and tried to relax.

_-_ _Sorry for all that_ _,_ he said after a while

_-How did you knew anyway…?_ Eryn asked

_-_ _What do you mean?_

_-My soul. How did you knew something was wrong with it?_

_-_ _Well… I wouldn’t say it’s wrong, just…_ He stopped for a while, apparently uneasy. _Okay listen, what I’m going to tell you know, you must keep it for yourself. Do not repeat it, to anyone. Even Papyrus. Okay?_

_-Uh, okay, I guess?_

_-_ _I have this… Odd capacity. I can see through people. I look into their eyes and I can see what’s inside their soul. I can see how much LOVE they got, how much EXP.. And with you… Don’t get me wrong buddy, you don’t have any LOVE or EXP, but looking through you was… weird. It was like looking at an old TV with static._

_-Hum… Okay sorry I’m a bit lost there. EXP?_

_-_ _EXP stands for "execution points." A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for "Level of Violence." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others._

_-I think you just ruined the world “love” for me. But uh, I guess it’s good? That I don’t have any, I mean? I mean, I have love, a lot of love, but not that kind of love. Oh my god that’s so confusing my head is not ready for that now._

Sans’ body vibrated as he laughed.

_-_ _Let’s just call bad LOVE “LV” to avoid hurting your poor brain more that it already is._

_-Hey, watch your mouth Mister Skeleton or I might get some LOVE from you right now!_

_-_ _Oh, you want some love from me baby girl? Hum?_ Sans said, laughing

_-Not love, LOVE! I mean LV! Ugh this is too much._

_-_ _Hahan yeah. You definitely could not handle the love that an awesome skeleton like me would give you._

_-Screw you Sans._

_-_ _What a dirty mind you got_.

Eryn groaned and removed her head from Sans shoulder, but she stood beside him, thinking about all the things he just said about her and her soul.

- _So… Golden soul with static is not a common thing?_ She said with a nervous laughing

_-_ **_Glowing_ ** _gold soul with static. Souls are not supposed to have static, but neither are they supposed to glow like that. But hey, it’s kinda pretty._

_-It was kinda weird looking at it though._

_-_ _It’s always weird the first time_ , Sans said, giving her a small shoulder bump, _but you’re definitely the first one I’ve seen freaking out like that._

_-No. Not that. It’s… I felt it too. That something was wrong with my soul_

_-_ _Now girl, I told you wrong was not really-_

_-Whatever. Seeing it was… I felt so warm and so good at first, and then… I felt desperate. Lost. Terrified… It was like the fact that my soul looked like that was wrong. Like it was tied to bad stuff._

_-_ _That’s… weird. But it might be linked to your memory. You might have lost it, but it’s still in your head somewhere, so it’s possible that, sometimes, stuff triggers reaction even if you don’t remember why it make you react that way._

_-I guess you’re right…_

_-_ _Alright, now, I think I’ve kept you away long enough_ , Sans said when Eryn shivered against him, _let’s go back to Grillby’s._

Sans removed his hand from Eryn’s hairs and stood up before helping Eryn getting on her feet.

_-_ _Okay so… The way I did things earlier was not the safer way to do it. So, I need you to hold on tight to me._

He grabbed Eryn and she tensed up. She wrapped her arms around Sans despite being really scared – the very idea of teleporting was not really pleasing to her, despite the fact that they had already done it earlier – and Sans did the same and winked at her. Everything seemed to disappear around them, and before she could realize that anything happened they were back in Snowdin.

Before she could tell anything to Sans, she heard Toriel screaming and a few seconds later, the monster was pulling the two of them apart and giving Sans a threatening stare… Before she could do anything, Eryn grabbed her arm.

- _Tori! I’m sorry, it’s okay, Sans didn’t do anything to me!! I ran into him while going to get the breakfast and… We decided that we needed to talk. We’re good, okay? Really. We’re good._

Toriel looked at Sans, not totally convinced. The skeleton shrugged with a nervous smile.

- _She’s right. I’ve been too harsh on her, too suspicious. I mean, I’m still not totally trusting you Eryn, and I’m sorry if that seems unfair to you, but…_

- _No, no. Don’t worry. I get it._

_-_ _Anyway, I’m willing to give her a chance. She actually have done nothing to justify my behavior, so…_ He looked at Eryn, smiling, _let’s help you two reach the barrier, shall we?_

Seeing Sans’ hand, Eryn felt a small shivering going through her spine. Apparently, her subconscious really had something against shaking hands… But looking at Sans’ eyes, she relaxed. She could see it this time, he was sincere. In his eyes, there was no threat, no malice. Just the mischievous spark of a potential new friend.

And that very idea was filling her with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! As always, leave a kudos or a comment if you liked the story, and stay tuned for next chapter! Lots of love for all of you, and expect a little surprise on the tumblr in the next weeks.
> 
> Thank you all for your support, love and hugs for all of you.


	13. Turn Off The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bad stuff happens, uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly but surely getting back on track with this story, and It's getting way less difficult to write for the Underworld, so I'm really happy.
> 
> I'm deeply sorry for how long I've been away. As an apology, I can already tell you that chapter 14 will be a smut chapter!
> 
> Bear with me a little more people, I know this chapter is not the funniest, but we are in for some reaaally interesting stuff next time!
> 
> Beware, this chapter might be a bit... graphic? Not *that* much, but still.
> 
> [Chapter Song](https://youtu.be/0kSKtqo6a0s)  
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/whatya-want-from-me...?) ! I recently posted visuals of Eryn there ;)

* * *

 

Toriel and Eryn left Snowdin the next morning. Sans went with them, as he had to go to the waterfall anyway, since he also worked there sometimes. When he arrived at his sentry station, he waved at them as they left.

- _Stay safe girls. And who know, we may see each other again on your way to the barrier_ , he said blinking.

They waved back at him, and soon, they were out of sight. Sans sighed, trying to make sense of everything that happened lately. He still wasn’t sure that he could trust Eryn, but she really seemed to ignore what happened to her before her fall. Sadly for her, she might never get out of the Underground if she wasn’t lucky. A reset could happen again anytime, and she wouldn’t even realise her fate…

At least her presence would bring some novelty to the Underground for a while, it was sad that he would be the only one to enjoy it. Or was he…?

The first reset since he met Eryn happened a few hours after they left, bringing two things with it. First, the place and time: where he would usually just suddenly woke up again in his bed on the day Papyrus made his first plate of spaghetti (of all the day it could have happened, why, oh why that one…), this time, he found himself back in Snowdin, holding Eryn’s hand. His grin unintentionally grew wider at the pleasant surprise - because hell, surprises was a luxury for him at this point - but he stopped himself when he realised something else was different.

Eryn’s grip on his hand tightened, and he realized the fear in her eyes. He reacted without thinking when she started shaking, and they were suddenly wrapped in a blue glow as the rest of the world stopped around them, right before she released his hand to start frantically checking something on her chest. Sans grabbed her wrists and she squeaked in surprise, like if she had forgotten he was there. He looked at her, as much concerned than surprised by the way she was acting.

 _-_ _Eryn…?_

She tensed and looked around her, with a look of utter confusion.

 _-_ _Are you okay?_

_\- I… I don’t know… What is happening…? I was… We… We left… Right…? The waterfall… And the fishlady… Did I… Was that…_

_-_ _Real?_

Eryn looked at him, her eyes growing wider. She nodded in silence, still shaking.

 _-_ _Let’s talk about that somewhere else_ _,_ the skeleton said, his magic sparkling in his eyes, _I can only keep that time bubble in place for so long. Act normal for now._

Sans released her wrists, taking her hand like if he was shaking it again, trying to get themselves positioned as closed as when he stopped time, despite the girl’s confused look. As the world came back to life, Sans acted like nothing happened, before offering Eryn a drink at Grillby’s to celebrate their “new” friendship. Toriel tried to protest, but finally let go when Eryn nodded with a smile (fortunately for them, Toriel didn’t noticed how forced that smile was).

They went to sit at one of the free tables at Grillby’s, and the monster signed at Sans that he will be there to take their order in a few minutes. Sans nodded, and gave a worried look at Eryn. The woman was resting her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands, her eyes going back and forth as she was apparently trying to make sense of whatever happened before the reset.

 _-_ _Alright. Tell me what happened._

_\- How should I know?!_

_-_ _No, Sunshine, what happened to_ **_you_ ** _? Before you were back here? Maybe there’s a connection..._

_\- I… I’m not sure… We were attacked by that weird fish lady, and…_

Eryn started shaking again, and tears started running on her face

_\- I can still feel it Sans. I can still feel it in my bones, in my flesh. Her spears…_

She was interrupted by Grillby’s arrival, as Sans stood there in shock, slowly realizing what she was implying. There was more than just the confusion of the reset in her behavior. She wasn’t just lost, she was legitimately traumatized. And seeing where her hand were resting on her chest, there was **no way** she would have survived that encounter with Undyne, so she probably died before the reset. No wonder why she was so freaked out and so messed up.

When Grillby waved his hands in front of him, Sans jumped in surprise.

- _Sorry_ , he signed, _give us two bloody mary, please._

Grillby raised an eyebrow at the odd order. It’s true that it wasn’t usual for him to order something else than ketchup, but honestly, right now he needed something a little bit more spicy, and Eryn definitely needed it too.

 _\- Rough day_ , he just added, still signing

Grillby shrugged and left, leaving them alone again. They both stayed silent, the air weighing heavily around them. Sans knew what it was to die. He had experienced it during some of the resets, and he knew exactly how terrible that was, and how the ghost pain of those death remained after the reset. It quickly fade away in the minutes following, but if she was like him, the pain would awake again at night, and nightmares would prevent us from ever forgetting…

Their silence was broken by the sound of the glasses on the table, as Grillby brought them their order. Eryn raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised that he had ordered something for her too.

- _Before you say anything, just give it a try. But wait a sec…_

Sans grabbed Grillby’s arm as he was leaving, and Grillby sighed. Rolling his eyes, he got a little box out of his pocket and left it on the table too.

- _Celery salt. It’s better with it, but Grillby consider it an insult to the cocktail to add it_

Sans opened the box and added a bit of celery salt in both glasses before mixing it with the straw. Eryn took the glass with an unconvinced look. She played with the straw for a few second before finally giving it a try, and her eyes brighten up in surprise.

- _That’s… actually really good?_

- _Told ya_ , Sans winked

They drank in silence, none of them knowing what to say. There was so many things that Sans wanted to say, since he had always been the only one to remember the reset until now, but in the meantime, he still wasn’t completely convinced that he could fully trust the young woman…

- _How am I alive, Sans?_

The skeleton looked at her, surprised by the question. He still wasn’t used to the fact that she was conscious of what was happening, after so many time being the only one, having someone actually talk to him about it was feeling… odd.

 _-_ _You experienced what I call a reset. The whole world come back to a certain point in time, and whatever happened since then is erased. People who died come back to life. It’s like whatever happened never existed._

_\- Does… Does that happen often? Is that why nobody is saying anything about it?_

- _They don’t know_ , he said, fidgeting with his straw on the glass. He sighed, looking away. _They have no idea that the world reset. They never remember. I’m the only one to notice. Well, I was… Until today._

She frowned, taking another sip of her drink. She seemed to be slowly processing all of those informations, taking more and more sips as the frustration on her face grew. He was about to tell her to be careful with her drink when she started to talk again.

_\- How often does it happen?_

- _Ah, kid…_ he shrugged. _If only I could answer. There’s no pattern. Sometimes you get to live only one hour and then you’re back where you were, and then sometimes you get to live a few months. This time it lasted 6 month, 3 days, 7 hours and 45 minutes._

_\- Uh… I think that’s a few days before I fell. Guess I was lucky then._

_\- Not falling would have been the real luck._

Eryn gave him a faint smile, and they finished their drink before leaving. The girl went back to Toriel, and Sans rushed to his home, still thinking about the event of the day.

It was the first time since the reset started that the backup point had change, and that someone else than him remembered. Was it because she was from the outside? He honestly had no idea…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, and if you have a question just ask, I'll try to answer it my best (without spoiling anything).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far, and thanks for reading!


End file.
